Mai? John? when did you two? WHAAAAT!
by KrisMiharu
Summary: Mai and John? Together? since when? read and find out! :D


**A/N: Hai Hai! i fixed all the grammar errors i could find! tell me if its any better! ^-^**

* * *

Mai walked down the street towards the SPR headquarters. Sighing she thought, why is it always me that has to do all the book work and secretary business? Opening the door she was surprised to see John sitting on the couch. "Hi John! Did you need something?" she asked blushing slightly when he smiled and waved at her.

John looked up when the door opened and waved. It was Mai! "Hey Mai, I just came as backup." He said putting his accent on the 'up'. "Cool! Then I guess you can hang out with me for a while, Naru and the others should be back in four hours," she said looking at the clock and noting that it was only nine in the morning.

John nodded. "Sounds good to me." He hopped up and walked over to her with his smile on. "Were you doing much or need help with anything. I know how Naru gets when the work isn't done." He was happy to see Mai again, it was forever since they last talked with just the two of them, and Mai was a sweet girl. John always enjoyed being with her.

"Oh, no thanks John!" Mai said smiling up at him. "I've got this all covered, just have a seat and I'll get us some coffee as I fill out some reports, then we can sit and talk for a while."

"Sure thing!" He said grabbing another chair as she started to finish up the remains of her work. All the cases they have solved together so far. It was amazing how none of them have ever gotten hurt yet. Well...badly. Masako would normally be with him, but she was out wandering with Naru. Why did she like him so much and not John. It bugged him, but it was probably the same reason Mai sometimes went after him. Naru seemed to have everyone with him or against him.

Mai smiled, "so how are you John? It's been a while since we've been alone and able to talk." she said shuffling some papers and clipping them she sat them on Naru's desk

"I've been doing good. Solved a case a while back with Masako. For some reason though we always end up coming back to you guys. You seem to have more adventure. We were trapped in this old farmhouse, the screams of many who passed away in there. It was hard to believe that the only reason there were so many was because of a man who had previously owned the barn had lost it in a bet. He came back to haunt the next owners. But we beat him. Purified the place and all."

John took a sip of his coffee. "What have you been up to since?"

"well, we solved a few cases and I almost got killed again...I was dragged down another well but this time it was deeper and I almost did...I ended up dislocating my spine but I got it put back in place…that's why I'm here and not on duty...other than that it's the usual of dreams, fighting, etcetera...nothin' new" she said as if it didn't mean anything.

John set down his cup in alarm. She was almost killed again? "Watch out for yourself Mai. I don't want to see my friend dead one day." He had a look of complete worry on his face. He didn't like hearing Mai say things like that. So simple, like it was nothing. The pain she must have been in. "I don't think you should be working for the rest of the day and then some. If you get caught again who knows what will happen." John warned still looking at her.

"oh don't worry John, I'm off for two more days and then I have to go help Naru on a huge case, he was going to ask you to come but he couldn't get a hold on you!" she said smiling and patting his head. "It's nice to know you worry, but I'm okay."

John still wasn't convinced, but if Naru said it was okay it must have been. He gave a small smile back and blushed a little when she patted his head. He drank more of his coffee as if he were lost in thought still, yet completely focused. "How about I take you somewhere today?" He offered. If she didn't have to work for at least two days and the others weren't around, he could accompany her to anywhere she wanted. Maybe even help take care of her if her back started to hurt again.

Mai blushed and shook her head, "no thanks John..." she said turning away and biting her lip at the thoughts that had shot through her head when he had asked her that.

"Oh...okay." He said slightly confused. "Then we could talk the day away. Which reminds me, has Naru planned any new places to go to? We get a heads up on the research if we know what we are up against." If Mai didn't want to go anywhere, they could at least get things done or talk.

leaning over the desk she unplugged a cord then blushed again as she remembered she was wearing a skirt and putting her hand on the back of it she held it down as she got out a box. "We have one in a huge mansion again...only this time all of the previous owners have been killed one way or another and they all have one thing in common...it's kind of gross but they all had their tongue's cut out...and there were needles in their eyes, like right in the pupils." she said handing him the box blushing hoping he hadn't seen her underwear. She sat across from him on the other couch and watched his expressions as he looked at the photos of the victims.

John blushed deeply seeing a bit of pink under her skirt. God forgive me... He thought averting his gaze. He was a priest, he couldn't be looking up girls skirts! Could he? He looked back up in time for Mai to hand him a box which he took in mind, trying to get that small image out of his head. "Really? Sounds like a case...ew..." He said quietly reviewing one of the dead victims. John didn't even want to say about what he thought on the way they looked other than pure disgusting.

He looked at the picture of the mansion. Hopefully demons weren't being hidden in here. "Do we have information as to how the owners were given their deaths?" It was a true mystery as to how the victims could have died that way. Maybe Naru was taking on a too tough case for the time being.

Mai smiled, we know it's a ghost because it's only the owners, it's not the families, it's not the workers, and it's just the owners, the people the house is signed under." Mai sat beside John and leaning over she took the box off of his lap and the pictures and flipping through them quickly she handed him the major ones and the information pages that were going with them explaining the victim's story.

John looked at the new pictures that were given to him. It explained in great detail of the victims and the place. This was really useful, he now knew all the rooms they would be working in. "This is a very gruesome case. We should be able to manage this if we are careful." He whispered mainly to himself before he flipped to one more victim. It was the latest victim. Huro Takahashi. John began to read.

Mr. Takahashi was last seen in his room going on and on about something following him before he mysteriously vanished. He was found the next morning in the bathroom dead with his eyes pinned and his tongue gone. No reports were found to where the tongue could have been.

Yikes. John was happy he wasn't an owner.

Mai grimaced and took the papers and pictures, "I know right...it's very messed up." she said as she stuck the box back in its drawer bending over the desk again forgetting she was in a skirt. Looking back she smiled and didn't seem to notice that she had a cut on her palm. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked walking over to John and sitting by him again sipping her tea.

John watched as she bent over and this time got a full view. GAH! He thought blushing like a tomato. Maybe he should warn her about that? When she returned he caught sight of...blood? "Mai..." He said taking the cup away from her once she had taken her sip. He placed it on the table and took her hand in his examining it. "You have a cut, here. Let me fix it." He stood up and grabbed a small role to match the size of her cut and wrapped it around her hand.

"Someone like you doesn't need any more problems." He said adding a pin to it to keep it stable. "There you go. It doesn't hurt does it?" He asked looking her in the eyes with his. She had beautiful eyes, and he felt as if he could stay in them for a little while longer. John didn't really seem to notice that he was still holding her hand.

Mai blushed, "um...John you're still holding my hand...and why are you blushing?" she said looking away and biting her lower lip. Hearing a whistle, "oh! That's the tea!" she said standing up to fast and tripping with a shriek. "Ouch...she said opening her eyes and finding herself in John's lap on the floor. Blushing like mad she sat up and apologizing she went to get the tea.

John snapped out of his stare when she spoke and felt a loss of words. I'm...blushing? He thought. "Sorry." He merely said letting go of her and putting his hands in his lap. He felt like he just broke one of his rules. "Oh! That's the tea!" Mai said scrambling to get up to fast tripping on him. They both fell to the ground both now blushing crazily. This is so not appropriate! John screamed in his head.

He sat up too once she got off of him to once again get the tea, but this time luckily she didn't trip and land anywhere else...inappropriate. In fact, John felt relieved that no one had walked in on that. He heard another small yelp in the kitchen and ran in there. "Mai, are you oaky?" He called when he saw her holding her cut hand. A bit of the tea splashed onto the ground.

"This is one crazy day!" He whispered running to her aid again. He took her hand and untwined the bandages to wrap it up in an ice bag. "I think I'll be doing these things from now on. Just until your hand gets better."

Mai blushed at the inconvenience she was causing him, pulling her hand away she shook her head and wrapped it herself, "you don't have to do that John I'm just a klutz is all I always get cuts and bruises one way or the other...besides if your with me all the time you won't have any time to find someone you like or just do something for yourself...I would rather not become a waste of your time but thank you for the offer..." she said grabbing a towel and turning away from him she lifted up her skirt slightly and wiped at the burn the tea had given her when she had splashed it on herself as she was distracted with flashbacks of what had happened when she had fallen.

John frowned. "I like you though. You're a really good friend." A friendly gesture. "Besides, I have nothing to do anyways." He smiled, but then averted his gaze again despite her turning around. When she finished he looked back at her. It felt a little awkward now to speak after all that had happened. So he wandered back into the office room to have a seat once more. He didn't have anything to say at the moment.

Mai sighed when he had left and placing her hands on the counter for support she held in her tears, "why is it that every time I find someone I like they are so far out of my reach?" she whispered. Mumbling a few more things to herself she went back into the office and grabbed the role. Walking back into the bathroom she wrapped the burn on her leg and washed the tears off her face before returning.

John was slightly upset. He did like Mai, but she would never fall for him. She liked Naru. He always noticed the way she looked at him during their previous experiences. He didn't stand a chance. He looked up to see his friend returning and gave her a warming smile, but something was still wrong with her. He just couldn't place it. "Want to play a game?" He offered to change to mood. "I have a deck of cards."

Mai's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "what game would we play with cards?..." she asked sitting back down beside him.

"Go fish?" He asked with a chuckle shuffling the cards.

"Oh! I haven't played that in forever!..." blushing she looked away in embarrassment and whispered, "but I have kind of forgotten how to play it..." she looked anywhere but at John's face and couldn't seem to stop blushing.

John blushed at that, her eyes were content on him and he wasn't used to it. "Well, uh...you see...The player on the left stars first. Either one of us...and we are given a set of cards." He dealt out a seven cards to both of them. "For example...I'll start off by saying do you have any Ace of Stingrays?" He asked.

Mai looked at her cards and shook her head. "Alrighty then. You say Go Fish and I pick up the card, it then passes to the next player and so on. Whoever has the most matches after all the cards are done is declare the winner." He concluded shuffling the cards once more for the actual round. "Any questions?" His smile was warm to her, she was a good listener, and if only she wasn't staring at him his heart wouldn't be beating so fast.

Mai blushed when she caught herself staring at John, he has such pretty blue eyes...awe and he's blushing! She thought laughing when he turned away. "Awe! John you're blushing!" she giggled putting her hand on his hot cheek and turning him to look back at her, "don't turn away its actually quite adorable!"

"Ah" He said embarrassed and unable to say anything. He was doing it again? He looked away, but she pulled him right back into her eyes. And what made it worse was that she called it adorable which only made him go redder. "Uhh...I...Thanks?" He said, his eyes forcing themselves not to look away from hers. "I um... I'll be right back." He said placing his things down and running into the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror with slight panic. "Forgive me." He said to no particular person.

He splashed water onto his face dozens of times before he dried himself. He couldn't allow so many distractions. He couldn't steal Mai's heart, and he doubted he could handle all the uneasiness. He was so not used to this behavior from females! He clutched his chest though to feel his heart and managed to control its beating. HE knew it. He was falling for her. He always had, but he never took much notice into it until now.

Mai laughed and let go, when he was in the bathroom she held her cheeks and shook her head, "what have I done?" she whispered ort herself. She had been having a crush on John since they had met, he was just so sweet, she didn't really like Naru but he was handsome...but that was all, "I'm going to fall for John...Oh this is not good..." she mumbled almost squealing when she turned her head to look at the bathroom and found him standing right there blushing again. "Uh...John are you okay?" oh god he heard me! She asked standing up to come feel his forehead. "You look like you've seen something scary...you don't have a fever…Are you okay?" she asked worry creasing her lips into a thin line.

John had heard. He had opened the door at the beginning of her conversation. He didn't really like it either. It almost sounded as if she didn't want him, but then again John couldn't tell anymore. "Uh...John are you okay?" John could tell she was worried of the panic in her voice and he shook his head. "I'm fine." He replied and tried to his best to get rid of his blush when she felt his forehead. "Yes, I'm fine. Just..." John wanted to say that he was nervous to be around her, but he couldn't. The words wouldn't form. He looked at her lips and then back to her eyes.

"Okay…If you say so, but you will tell me if you start to feel bad right?" she said backing up and looking at him, worry still plain on her face. "I can't have you getting sick on me...then I would have to take care of you and that would complicate things..." she said before slapping her hand over her mouth in shock that she had almost said she was crushing on him. "Uh, just forget I said that! I meant I would have to take care of you and then we would both be kind of depressed at missing out on the missions!" she said in a panic trying to explain the other half of what she said and not the part where she liked him.

It was settled. Mai like him. John looked at her and gave her a hug real quick. He didn't want her to see his depressed face any longer. This was way out of his league. "Yeah, we can't have that happening can we...but Mai? Can I ask you a question?" John asked nervously. "Just between the two of us...I know...I am sorry to ask you of this, but don't you like Naru? You and him are always together. Do you like him?" He questioned looking at his feet.

"Do I like Naru...pft…hahaha! No! I don't like him like that!" she laughed clutching her stomach, "he is a spoiled brat yes, he may be handsome but he is nowhere near my kind of guy...heheheh" she said wiping away tears from laughing so hard. "Why would you ask anyway? Does it look like I do?" she asked walking back to the couch and sitting down.

Mai startled John when she started laughing hysterically, but I was proof that she didn't like him. Then that means... he thought, I have a good chance! He brightened up a little and sat down beside her. "Well…it's because..." He gulped nervously, "I was wondering if you liked him is all. I see you two together a lot and you're always following him. I just assumed...and well, I was hoping on the next mission, can you and me...do the next mission together? In-instead of you and Naru?"

Mai froze, "you want to do a mission...with me? Well sure! Why not, it sounds like fun!" she said smiling up at him.

John smiled widely. "Great! Now I can't wait to go on the mission. I already have the information, and now I have a partner." He liked the thought; normally he was with Masako who was always trying to impress Naru. This worked out well for him.

Mai smiled, "I'm glad I could do something for you! At least now we can be alone and actually get to know each other without getting interrupted by the others" she said standing up and taking their cups to go put them in the sink.

John followed her to make sure she would be okay and caught sight of her underwear again, nearly sending him into another heart attack. "Mai, why don't you change into another skirt?" He finally offered. He hated to be the one to tell her this, he hated telling her at all about that, but it was better than other people looking at her. Not that he enjoyed it.

Mai looked over her shoulder at him and smiled standing up, "That's a good idea I have dried tea on this one...heheheh thanks for telling me!" she said hugging him before going to the bathroom with her bag.

PHEW! John let out a huge sigh of relief and chuckled. Horrid thoughts raced into his mind as he thought of them being alone for the next few days. GAH! Get your mind out of the gutter! John thought blushing slightly. He waited for her to return and stood looking out the window. It was a lovely day.

Mai stepped out of the bathroom and twirled, "how's this one?" she asked. The skirt belled out and it was just as short as the other one but it was blue so it matched her white shirt and green over coat. "I couldn't find my other one so I just put this one on? does it match?" she asked as she stopped spinning and it fell back the way it was supposed to be at the same spot as the other and walking over to John she felt his forehead again. "John are you okay? You're not answering me...maybe you should lay down." she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the couch she placed her hands on his shoulder and made him lay down. "I hope you feel better..." she said raising both their bangs so she could put her forehead to his to see if she was correct in thinking he had a fever. "You don't have one but your face is red again and your eyes keep going blank...are you sure you shouldn't be at home?" she asked sitting on her knees beside him.

John turned around and immediately went blank. His heart speeding up at an alarming rate. WHY ME?! He thought as she twirled around in it twice as it showed her full underbody. Mai felt his forehead again almost making him jump back in surprise and confusion, he didn't know what to think anymore. He was led to the couch where she made him sit and then took a hold of his shoulders to push him down. He looked up at her afraid of her skirt going up, or possibly her shirt! The ideas he was getting did not suit him! "I hope you feel better..." She said putting their foreheads together.

John nearly had a heart attack right then and there. His cheeks now turning tomato red. He couldn't fight this back, this was to extreme. "You don't have one but your face is red again and your eyes keep going blank...are you sure you shouldn't be at home?" John looked over to her slowly with his blank expression and tried to find words. "..." He opened his mouth but nothing came out,"...I...I'm fine. It's just..." He hid his face in his hands again. "I can't tell you!" He said through his hands. He peeked and saw her confusion and turned to his side about to get up, but in such a hurry he slipped. "Ah!" He cried as he hit the floor.

It was like earlier. Except this time Mai was on bottom and their lips were connected like glue. John never blushed so hard in his life. He was going to explode. "Forgive me!" He said getting up and heading for the door quickly. "Maybe I am sick, I'll...I'll see you later!"

Mai blushed and touched two fingers to her bottom lip, "John wait...it's okay.." she said grabbing his shirt sleeve before he went out the door, "don't worry about it, it was just an accident it's not like god or anyone would have made it happen or would blame either of us for something so simple...and...It was kind of nice..." she said blushing and looking away.

John stopped and didn't look at her. He didn't want to tell her that God probably did mean for this to happen. "It was kind of nice..." He heard Mai say and turned his head just a little bit. "You liked that?" He questioned confused. John wanted to kiss her so bad right now, but a much better, real kiss. Boy this was almost like deja'vu. Suddenly music could be heard somewhere in the building and John got a good idea. "May I...?" He started. "Ask you for a dance?"

Mai's eyes widened in shock, "I, uh...I can't dance," she said blushing even more and letting go of him. "Sorry I didn't mean to stop you from leaving..." she said turning away and walking back to the desk to grab some more papers.

Now you want me to leave? He thought frowning. "I can teach you. It's simple." He replied taking her hand in his anyways, setting down her papers, "One, two, three, up!" He said grabbing her waist and lifting her up. "One, two, three, up!" He did so again. "See, it's easy..." he looked into her eyes and smiled, she was cute blushing!

Mai blushed when his hands went around her waist and she was lifted into the air, "J-John! That was scary!" she said hugging him closer so he couldn't do it again. "I didn't know it was that easy but still...I didn't expect to be lifted..." she said burying her face in his chest hiding her blush. He's going to kill me if he keeps that up...I might not be able to hold back if he does... she thought taking a deep breath.

John grinned. "It's okay, I won't let you fall. I'll catch you." his soft voice filled the room. "Come on, again. Trust me." He said moving around in circles ready for another go.

Mai sighed and pulling away she was twirled and danced around the room until she was laughing and dizzy having to hold on to John to stay steady, "ok, now that was a lot more fun than I thought..." she laughed sitting on the couch's arm and still holding John's hand absently. "So what do we do now?" she asked looking up at him. Then her eyes widened and she looked down, blushing she pulled her skirt over the burns on her leg, the wrap had fallen off as they were dancing and now the burns were easy to see. "Uh, john can you hand me a wrap please? The one I had on fell off as we danced." she mumbled blushing at the inconvenience she caused.

John saw the burns as Mai asked for a new wrap and obeyed. He fetched the new wrap and got down to wrap it and then stopped as if he'd been stung. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." He replied quickly sitting on the couch and handing her the role to wrap herself. I can't believe I just did that! He thought annoyed with himself. He went on to silently ask for the lord to forgive his hasty-ness.

"Actually that was a good idea, because I don't want my skirt getting stuck in the wrap as I wrap it so will you hold it for me or would you rather wrap it? If you don't want to I can try it myself..." she said looking at him while she took the plastic off the outside of the wrap and began to open the package.

John blushed. "Okay, I'll do it then..." He shivered a minute before he got down on his knees and took the wrap once more. He looked at her burns and lifted her leg just enough to get it started before he got a view. I shouldn't have agreed to this... He thought, his mind going blank again as he rolled it around. Her skin was smooth and silky, nice to the touch, and by the scent, she had taken a shower not that long ago.

"There!" He said pinning it once he finished. He looked up away from her under area and smiled slightly. "Finished." He got up and sat down beside her. "I wish you would be more careful."

"Thank you...and I will try..." she mumbled blushing again and taking the trash into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea or coffee?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Oh, tea please!" He said fumbling with his fingers. He couldn't believe he had just done that, and yet...he was sort of happy he did.

Mai made some tea and this time she didn't spill it. Walking into the office she sat two cups on the table and sat across from John on the other couch. "So what do you want to do?" she asked checking the clock. "Wow…it looks like we still have two and a half hours to play..." she said sipping her tea.

John was shocked. They still had that much time to play? "Wow, it felt like it was much longer than that." He said taking a sip, "But I really don't know what to do. "Anything you have in mind? I'd be happy to do it for you."

Mai blushed, her mind had gone straight to the gutter when he had said, '...I'd be happy to do it for you..' "um no I'm okay...it's up to you really because I'm using you as an excuse to keep from doing all the paperwork that Naru piled on me mercilessly." she giggled.

"Oh, well then. How about we chat?" He offered. "We still haven't caught up on everything. The monk, or rock star, and his friend, Ayako have been doing great. Exorcised many people and houses. The two of them should be together I think. They would be a good couple, but you didn't hear that from me."

"That would be funny especially since then are always arguing!" Mai said laughing.

John laughed with her. "Naru and Masuko should be together too...she's always been trying to impress him. He should just give her a chance already. And you and me, we have the chance to be together now." He said before he changed it, "AH! Not like that, but I uhh...I mean work together!"

Mai blushed and her eyes kind of dimmed I guess he doesn't like me she thought. "Yeah that would be fun!" she said forcing a smile and sipping her tea with her eyes closed so her tears wouldn't fall.

John froze seeing the light in Mai's eyes disappear. "Ah...was it something I said?" He asked taking hold of her face in his hand to look into her eyes. It looked as if she were about to cry. "What's wrong, Mai?" He whispered.

Mai pulled her face out of his hands and walked away from him, "it's nothing John don't worry about it..." she said washing out her cup in the sink. That one thought kept repeating inside her head, he doesn't like me...he never will… sighing she laid her head against the counter and closed her eyes sucking it up she dried the cup and put it back in the cupboard before turning around to walk back to the office and start on her work.

John felt as if he had done something wrong and got a little depressed. When Mai returned he planned on continuing another chat, but she started her work. She was always doing her work. Always, whenever he walked in Mai was doing more work from Naru. John got up and walked over to her desk and stood behind her. "What do you have working on here?" He questioned.

Mai's heart clenched but she ignored it, "I am organizing files on past cases and I am arranging future cases in order from most important to least. Go have a seat John...I don't need your help..." she said closing her eyes when she heard him step away. Blowing out the breath she didn't know she had been holding she went back to work.

John left her alone, though he was very tempted to help her. He almost took the papers himself and started arranging them. But the minutes passed by in silence and soon John found himself snoozing on the couch. Into the dream world he went.

Mai looked over her shoulder when she heard a plop on the couch; John had fallen over on his side asleep. Giggling, she walked over to him and placed his feet on the couch and a pillow under his head, "why is it that when I like someone they always seem to only like me as a friend.." she murmured gently brushing his bangs out of his face and placing a slight kiss on his forehead. It was so faint it didn't even stir his breathing

John was having a lovely dream. Mai was there, and they were in a house having fun. No one was around in this place. It was just the two of them. John had given her a hug and she in return placed a kiss on him making him blush. Then the two of them ran out of the house, still having fun and joking until the hallways got dark.

John stirred slightly in his sleep. His eyes narrowing in confusion.

They walked down the hallways "John...what's going on?" He heard Mai ask. John shook his head in the darkness. "I don't know." He said taking her hand as they walked through the halls. A single light protruded from a room and when he stepped in it, he was wearing his priest clothes. He couldn't see anything, but when he turned around Mai was gone. "Mai?" He called out cautiously. "Mai?" He called out again looking around. The door then closed behind him locking him in. He could hear Mai screaming behind the door for help. "Mai!" He yelled banging on the door.

Chills ran through his spine and when he turned around it made him bolt up in his sleep gasping slightly. "Mai?" He called out again. His vision blurred from the light above him.

"Mmm..." Mai moaned in her sleep, she had fallen asleep on the floor in front of her desk, the papers she had been organizing strewn all about her. Tears rolled down her cheeks in her dream and she curled up into a ball whispering "John...don't go in there" before bolting up right. "Wha?...ugh! lights so bright!" she said trying to stand up but just falling back down with and "oof!" she just lay there on the floor not even bothering to try and get up again.

He regained his vision after rubbing his eyes constantly and looked around. Mai wasn't here? Or was she? Controlling his breathing he got up and walked over to the desk that had papers thrown to the floor. Mai, was among them though, with a tear stricken face. "Are you okay?" He asked frightened. He helped her upright so that he could hug her. "I'm so glad you're okay." He said before he broke the hug and clutched her shoulders.

"I-I had the worst dream..." she cried wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest, "you were in it...and no matter how hard I tried to pull you or tell you not to you still walked into a room and then...then I was..." she couldn't even finish what she was saying because it hurt too much to remember.

John's eyes went wide and he held her tightly. "It's okay...it was just a dream." He replied despite the fear growing inside of him. He wanted to ask what had happened to her behind that door...maybe it was a sign for a future warning. John shook it off. He would worry about it later; right now Mai needed his help. "It's okay...I'm here. You weren't being hurt were you?" He asked hugging her.

"Yes...so much that I thought it was real...and the worst part was I could hear you laughing behind the door while I screamed." she whimpered hugging him closer.

"Laughing...what do you mean laughing? In what way?" He asked. That dream he had...he wasn't laughing, yet he didn't finish it either. The door then opened and Naru and the others walked in. Masuko clinging to his arm. "It's okay. You don't need to talk anymore..." He whispered giving her one more hug before he stood up.

"What's the matter?" Naru asked, his eyes unchanging. John looked at the time, was it already five? He helped Mai up picked up the papers that had fallen. "Just a dream." He replied.

Mai wiped away her tears and picking up the papers she thanked John for helping her and clipped them together and then grabbed her bag, saying goodbye she clocked out and went home. She wouldn't deal with it if they asked questions.

John didn't want Mai to leave, but he didn't stop her. "Don't worry Naru. Everything is fine." Naru eyed him and he started to pack up as well. "Come on Masuko," but she remained unmoving and he knew she preferred to have the time alone with him. John continued to a mini apartment that he would be staying in until they traveled to their destination. He worried though...about Mai. Shaking his head once more he fell asleep.

Mai tossed and turned all night in her bed, waking up bleary eyed the next morning she wrapped her burns on her leg and her hand and put on her shorts and a t-shirt and coat before heading over to the SPR office.

When John woke up, he felt great. He had put on some jeans and a yellow shirt for the sunny day. He headed over to the SPR office and walked inside to see Naru on the computer, Masuko was sleeping on the couch. "Morning." John said.

As soon as Mai walked in the door she was walking back out, John was there and she couldn't deal with the pain of him not liking her and the memory of the dream all day every time she would see him. She pulled out her cell phone as she walked down the street and called Naru telling him she was sick and wouldn't be in today.

Naru opened his cell. "Alright then. See you tomorrow?" He asked.

John sat there when the call ended. "Mai is sick today." He said before he went back to his work. "She will not be coming."

"Oh..." John said slightly confused and upset. He was looking forward to seeing her. He couldn't just up and leave Naru though, he should have waited and called in sick too, but he didn't know what was up ahead. "Naru, do you need anything of me today?"

"Since Mai isn't here...organize the papers." Naru handed him a stack and he sighed. He shouldn't have asked. John began rummaging through the papers.

Mai buried herself under her blankets and listened to music all day, eating ice cream and rp-ing and calling her friends, thanks god it was summer break or she would be in big trouble for skipping anything...

John finished the papers and groaned. "Here you go Naru. Oh, and me and Mai had an idea." Naru raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"We thought that instead of the usual, that we could switch partners for a day. Me and Mai, you and Masuko." John said.

Naru debated. "Why?"

"For a change of pace, I believe I can help her on the next mission." He said. Naru sighed. "Fine, but do your job and do it well."

John nodded, gave his thanks and walked off before Naru could give him more papers. John figured he could stop by and see Mai. The days were running thin. He stopped at her door and knocked hoping she would be there.

Mai moaned at the sound of a knock at her door and hoping out of the bed she pulled on her shorts and a tank top. Opening the door she almost fell to the floor crying, "hi John did you need something?" she asked.

"Mai...you look horrible? You didn't show up today, I got worried. Is everything alright?" He asked feeling her head.

Mai brushed John's hand away and sighed, "I'm fine, what do you need?" she asked her eyes showing no emotion. I can't let him see the pain I feel at him being here...I can't let him see how much it hurts to know he doesn't like me...I have to stay unattached. She kept repeating in her head as she stepped aside to let him in her house.

John felt hurt when he was brushed away, it was like...after that night Mai didn't show any emotion. She was being completely dry with her words. He stepped inside and sighed. "Mai...I worry about you. A whole lot more than you think...can't you tell me what is the matter?" He tried to search her eyes for some kind of answer.

Mai stared back at his searching and worried eyes, such beautiful eyes, "no...I can't...it wouldn't matter because you don't care about it...it would never matter to you..." she said shutting the door and walking into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her she turned on the shower and stripped stepping under the water she let the tears come in full force and cried softly so he wouldn't hear her over the water. "Why do you always get under my skin, why do you always come around when I am so low!" she asked him, but he couldn't hear her.

"Ah! Wait!" He said before she left him. He tried the door, but it was locked. Sighing he leaned his head against the door letting his own tears fall. "Why don't you tell me anything? Why is it that when I try to help you push me away? I don't hate you Mai...I like you..." He whispered leaning his head against the door in sorrow.

Mai washed her hair and shaved all that needed shaving, stepping out of the shower she looked at the clothes on the floor and groaned, she had forgotten to get some new ones, sighing she wrapped her towel around her body in case John was still there and stepped out walking to her bedroom to get dressed.

John had been wandering around while waiting for her and soon heard the bathroom open. Assuming that she was already dressed he walked into the bedroom and gasped. A huge blush spread across his face as he caught sight of her round butt. "Ah!...Ah!...AH!" He yelled hiding his face. "GOSH I AM SO SORRY!" He yelled shutting the door behind him. Mai was going to kill him!

Sighing at the situation they were now in she pulled on her bra and underwear and her night gown and opened the door, saying excuse me she went back into the bathroom and grabbed her dirty clothes and some fresh wraps. Tossing the clothes in the washing machine she started it and went back into her room to sit on the edge of the bed and prop up her dress to wrap her leg.

To his luck she didn't, but something still wasn't right. "In the name of thou, please protect me..." He whispered before he walked over to her. "Mind if I help?" He asked. Maybe this would lighten the mood, though it was very awkward now.

"No, thank you..." she said before the dress fell down again and she flipped it back giving a good view of her thigh before it fell down again.

John sighed sitting opposite her and looked at his feet. "Why don't you tell me anything? I'm not a mind reader; I don't know what you are thinking. Just yesterday we were having fun, today...you're avoiding me it seems."

Mai didn't say anything and hissed in a breath when she accidentally scratched the burn on her leg and it started to bleed. Sighing she wrapped it faster. "I am ignoring you John...because I like you and you don't like me...at least not in that way...and it hurts to have you around when I know that.." she mumbled without looking up to see his expression.

John stared at her with wide eyes. That was it? That was all? She was ignoring him because...she liked him? John got up and walked over to her not caring what she was going to do, but with his energy he pushed her back into the couch and made her look him in the eyes. "I do like you Mai! More than you know!" He replied before he slowly closed the gap between their lips. He broke the kiss shortly after. "I just...didn't think you liked me..."

Tears fell from Mai's eyes and she shook her head, "why would you do that to me? Why would you play like that?" she said pushing him away and covering her face.

"I'm not!" John reasoned quickly. His heart pounding. He didn't want to lose her. "I really like you...I...I...Love you! From the first day I saw you were a beautiful young girl...then we started hanging out and soon and this and that," John was now fumbling over his own words trying to keep her from crying. "I...stay with me!" He said concluding.

Mai just kept crying for a while until she got a hold of herself. Sniffling she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "How am I supposed to believe you when you never once showed me that you cared until now?" she whispered.

He hugged her back tightly. "It was because; I thought you were already taken. I've always cared for you...I never wanted to lose you. I was hurt by my own thoughts that you too...never liked me. I'm sorry I never came sooner." He said holding back his tears. They were for joy, joy that she finally knew, joy that Mai also loved him. John didn't think he had ever felt happier.

Mai sucked in a deep breath and kissed John's neck in happiness, "I'm glad you feel the same way...it means everything to me..." she whispered sliding off the couch and into his lap so she could hug him better.

John smiled and hugged her back but pushed her back into the couch before he kissed her. His firm lips pressed against hers in a loving manner.

Mai smiled and kissed him back. "Thank you...John..." she said lovingly stroking his hair out of his eyes after he had pulled back.

John rested his head on her shoulder. "No...Thank you..."

Mai smiled and kissed his cheek, "so what do you want to do now? I'm home 'sick' and your here with me...and apparently we just confessed our feelings to one another though I have to say now that i look back on it, it was quite dramatic..." she mumbled running her fingers through his hair and making him shudder. "Are you cold?" she asked cupping his face in between her hands and making him look her in the eyes mere inches away from her face.

Without even noticing her eyes trailed from his gorgeous eyes to his lips and she bit her bottom one to keep herself from kissing him, she didn't know if he wanted to so soon after they had just kissed a few seconds ago.

John looked up at her in a little confusion. Was she suggesting something? She ran her fingers through his hair making him shudder at the thought. She got another idea however and he blushed a little at the closeness. He could tell that she was hesitating to do something. "Are...are you...suggesting something?" He asked blushing at the thought. He couldn't imagine it. It was...different at least.

"well I was thinking I would go get a blanket and some hot chocolate and we could watch a movie but if you have...other ideas then I'm up for it.." she said never once taking her eyes away from his lips or his face.

John noticed her gaze never seemed to leave his lips or his face as she spoke and well. He obliged. "Other ideas..." He said taking her face into his hands, "I wonder if you'd mind..." He whispered. "May I?" He asked, his lips just inching away from hers. He had known her long enough to know...she was the one. Mai, a beautiful name, a beautiful girl, and an excellent personality. They were the perfect match!

Mai couldn't say anything looking away from his lips to his eyes she licked her bottom lip and running her fingers through his hair she pulled him closer for a kiss, this one lasted a while, though it didn't go so far as to share tongues.

John couldn't wish for anything more. He wouldn't go all the way, but he would at least show his love for her. If she tried anything else he would panic a little, and try to move her back to something else. He smiled at her once the kiss broke and stood up. "Hey, how about I'll make you some tea this time?" he offered, but he didn't wait for her to reply this time. He just went up and at it. Mai had always been doing everything it seemed, it was his turn to help out. After all, she did have a bad hand...and some burns.

Mai stared at John's back as he walked away and then sighing she got up to go grab a blanket from her room. Walking back into the living room she smiled at her thoughts, so I guess he does like me...that makes me so happy that I don't even know what to do now! oh well, while he's making tea ill just turn on the T.V. and kill a few brain cells giggling she sat down and then grabbed the remote and curling up under the blanket she flipped the T.V. on and turned it to a comedy that she had been saving for a while.

John fixed the tea and smiled to himself rather widely. "I can't wait! I don't want this day to end..." He whispered before walking back to her and handing her a cup. "What are you watching?" Taking a sip, John placed it on the table as he looked up at the screen. He never watched much T.V. so he didn't know much about it.

Mai smiled and sipped her tea, "I am watching a comedy show from America, it's called something like…uh...I think they said jerry Springer? its where people who want to fight go on live TV and yell and scream about their problems and beat on each other for a while...I'm not necessarily into it but it's the only thing on at the moment." she said.

John laughed. "America sure is interesting. I don't see why people would want to fight anyway." He looked up to see a young man get pulverized and was yet again...amazed.

Mai flinched when the boy got punched in the face, "okay I think I've had enough of this do you want to watch something else? I have movies" she said stepping out from under the blankets and crouching in front of her movie case in her shorts and opening the glass she dug around looking for some she thought he would watch.

"I agree. I'll watch just about anything that doesn't have...so much..." He shrugged. "Well, you know." He said closing his eyes to the bloody nose the guy had gotten. Ew.

Mai pulled out a few movies, one was about ghost stories that had been passed down and proven "true" by specialists. One other was about Elizabeth Bathory, the blood countess. And another was just full metal alchemist the anime. "So which do you want to see?" she asked walking toward him with them spread across her chest to keep them from falling.

John smiled, they all looked interesting. "Hmmm..." He said staring at each of them, "How about we watch...uh...the true ghost stories. This may help us later on, on our next adventure maybe." He chuckled.

"This is my favorite one! I know all the stories...and I can tell them way better than the shows but I haven't seen them in forever so I probably have missing major details when I tell them," she said sitting the other two movies on the table she walked over and bent down to plug in the DVD player and start the movie. Walking back over to the couch she wrapped the blanket around her and John and snuggled against his side ready to watch the show.

John smiled warmly and snuggled up to her too once she put the blanket around both of them. True ghost stories huh? They were her favorite; John certainly had a good choice in movies. Each story was creepier than the last and held great excitement and learning abilities. John even got to learn more on other point of views in exorcisms.

After about an hour Mai started to nod off on John's shoulder, putting her legs in his lap she laid her head on his chest and mumbled something she herself didn't even know and fell asleep.

"Don't leave me..." John heard Mai whisper before she conked out. He nodded and stroked her brown hair. "I won't." He replied before resting his head on hers and finishing the next show. But he too, found himself nodding off with his hands wrapped around her drawing her close and his head resting nicely on her head.

Mai woke up early and found herself in John's arms smiling she kissed his cheek and gently got up so she didn't wake him. Walking towards the bathroom she opened the door and found it was covered in blood, "wh-what's going on here!" she squealed. Running into the living room to get John she found him dead on his back on her couch with his throat slit and his eyes open. "Oh god! No! No, no, no, no, no! John!" running to her phone to call an ambulance she felt something run up her back, shivering she looked over her shoulder and found a man with a knife was cutting her shirt off and he had blood dripping out of his hair and his mouth, "your mine...forever and always" Mai screamed and dropped the phone.

Running into her room she slammed the door and locked it, turning around she was going to hide in her bathroom but was slammed against the door by the same man as before. "I've got to wake up...I've got to wake up...please wake me up!" she yelled her eyes shooting open and falling forward off the couch pulling John with her and landing with and "oof" on the floor with him on top of her.

John was having a peaceful dream when suddenly he was...falling? His eyes shot open in alarm and he managed to catch himself before he conked heads with Mai. She was breathing heavily and seemed scared. Her eyes showed nothing but it. "What's wrong? Did you have another dream?" He asked moving off of her and sitting her upright. But he held her close as she seemed a little...distraught. Was that even the word for it?

Tears built up in her eyes and spilled over before she buried her face in his chest and sat in his lap crying, "It was so horrible! You were dead and there was a man here who...he was..." she choked on a sob and squeezed him closer.

"Who? Who was it?" He asked with a serious tone. He hoped this was just a dream Often times Mai had dreams that really did happen. Well, in the past anyways. Was this a warning too? To watch out for people on the loose? John needed to know who this person was, if it was anyone at all.

Mai shook her head, "I don't know...he was covered in blood...and though no one was in there, there was blood all over my bathroom...he said I was his forever and always...and he cut the back of my shirt off with a knife...and he pinned me against my door...then I woke up and we were like this..." she said looking up and him with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's okay Mai. I'm here. I won't leave you." He said putting on a smile and wiping away her tears. "Don't cry anymore. It was just a dream." He assured. "I think you've just spent too much time with ghosts is all." Gosh John hated seeing her like this, he hated seeing her tears of pain. That's all it seemed lately. He felt awful for her. She had to go through all this and all he could do was talk her into being happy. John almost felt as if he was being useless.

Mai smiled and grabbed his hands holding them to her cheeks, "thank you John...it means a lot..." giving him a kiss on the cheek she got out of his lap and walked into the kitchen to make something for breakfast.

John blushed. He felt a little better now. At least he could help her by being here. But he worried, the next day was their Ghost Hunting Day. He didn't want to go now. And today...he sighed at the thought, but he had more work to do for Naru. He got up and walked into the kitchen. "What are you having?" He asked.

Mai smiled, "I'm making toast and eggs with bacon...do you like gravy or jelly on your toast?" she asked turning around and slipping on her blanket. "Whoa!"

John noticed the blanket, but before he could warn her she had slipped. He quickly dove for her and completely missed. In fact, he slid under her and ran into the cabinet. "Ouch..." He murmured before she landed on his back. "Ouch!" He said again. "Are you alright?" He asked slightly embarrassed. He had missed...completely. How humiliating.

Mai laid the bread on the floor and flipped over and wrapped her arms around John pressing a kiss into the back of his neck. "Yes, I fine thank you that was sweet." laying her head on his back she stayed there for a while just so she could absorb some of his warmth. She was really cold. Sitting up after a while she blushed before completely standing up after she noticed she had straddled his waist in-between hers when she had sat up. Clearing her throat and helping him up she picked up the bread and pulled out the toaster that was under the cabinets she had fallen in front of.

John laid there on the floor for the longest time slightly blushing. He was slightly getting cold while he was on the floor. But he kept Mai happy for a while. John looked up at her and blushed as he felt her weight upon his lower end. John stood up and walked over to the toaster to warm up.

Mai blushed when she saw he was blushing oh god...he noticed...I'm so embarrassed! She pulled out a few pieces of bread and dropped them in the tri-toaster. Walking back to the refrigerator and pulled out the eggs, handing them to John she asked him if he would crack about six of them, blushing when her fingers brushed his she ducked back into the refrigerator and pulled out milk and the bacon.

He obliged and took out six eggs before he started to crack them. In minutes he had them done. "Anything else?" He asked smiling.

Mai smiled, "you still haven't told me if you want gravy or jelly on your toast...john," she said lovingly cocking her head to the side and stroking her gaze all over him. When she looked back up to his face she giggled and sat the bacon and milk on the counter walking over to the pantry and grabbing the jelly and the flour bringing them to the counter as well.

"Oh!...Sorry, I wanted jelly. Please." He replied looking at her. But she giggled and walked away to finish getting everything. Eh...she saw... He thought turning back around and grabbing more things to work on for their breakfast.

Mai rolled her eyes and put the flour back up warming the bacon in the microwave she put the jelly in the fridge to make it slightly cold, then taking the bacon out before it even thought about cooking she laid it on a plate and got out a butcher knife cutting it smack in half, pulling the strips off she had twice as many as before tossing them into a fryer with veggie oil she smiled and hummed as she shook her hips and flipped the eggs. When the eggs and bacon were done she walked over to the toaster and pulled out the six pieces of bread and laid them on a plate.

Taking the plate over to the table she came back and got the bacon and eggs and carried them over to the table. "Hey John can you get some plates out of the cabinet over the sink?" she asked as she got on her hands and knees under the table to grab the fork she had dropped.

John turned around and smiled. "Sure!" He said before he noticed her small, cute butt facing him. He blushed and took out the plates and placed them on the table before he sat down quietly. Oh geez! Help me! He thought trying to force back his blush.

Mai smiled as she resurfaced with the lost fork, "I got it!" she said victoriously. Walking over to the sink she dropped it in and got a new one out. Grabbing her blanket off the floor she dragged it in the living room and put it over their laps before they piled their plates with food and watched a comedy by a local Japanese comedian.

John laughed so hard, his juice nearly went out his nose at one point. "Dear me! Do you have a napkin?" John panicked holding his nose. It had happened. "I'm happy you're the only one to see my mistakes." He laughed again.

Mai giggled and jogged into the kitchen to grab John some napkins. Tossing some on the table and handing him a few she laughed at a joke the man said.

"Thanks. You know..." John said wiping his face though he was still laughing. "This makes me not want to go to work now!" He said now trying to swallow his piece of bacon.

Mai smirked, "we could always call in and say you got my cold...and you could stay here all day with me..." she said leaning up to him, her face inches from his as she licked her thumb and rubbed some jelly off his cheek giggling and calling him a messy eater on comedy night.

John smiled. "I guess we could do that..." He said giggling too. He could be a messy eater sometimes. "I mean...we've never had a break off before." He said happily. He walked over to the phone and dialed the number and Naru picked up.

"Hello." He said. Papers could be heard on the other side.

"Hello..." John said acting sick. "I'm sorry...but I can't come to work today! Achoo!" He said doing his best impression of a sneeze. "I went to Mai's after work yesterday to check on her and well...I caught her cold..." He mumbled.

Naru sighed on the other end and seemed quiet for the longest time. "Alright, go ahead. Is Mai feeling any better?"

"No...She's still not well." John said making coughing noises.

Another long pause. "Very well." The phone hang up and John came back. "We fooled him!" He said excitedly.

***Meanwhile***

Naru frowned. "Masuko, Ayako. Finish these papers and alphabetize them. Get it done before the day is over." He said simply.

Mai jumped into John's arms and hugged him, "yay! So we have a full day of stuff we could do!...hahaha I forgot we have nothing to do…you got any plans?" she asked kissing him and then just dangling with her arms around his neck as he held her in a hug.

John gave a big smile. "Well not really. I didn't think I'd be skipping today. I guess we could maybe go to the park, or we can stay here and do something else." He said happily.

Mai thought about that fixing her grip on John because she was sliding down him, "well it's too cold out right now to go to the park or we might actually get a real cold! So what do you have in mind for here?" she asked looking up at him and giving him a kiss, not a short one but a long and sweet one. Pulling away she laughed and kissed his cheek when she saw his adorable blush she had come to love.

Mai was right, it was cold outside. When she kissed him he felt like he was in heaven and wanted more, but he couldn't just ask her. It wasn't right. At least not in his mind. "We could cuddle with each other." He joked playfully sneaking a kiss on her neck.

When John kissed her neck Mai couldn't help the shudder that wrent through her body, "th-thats sounds nice..." she stuttered as her mind went blank at his lips on her skin. Tightening her hold on him she wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled at him, so where are we to be cuddling? The couch or the bed? Either way it will be soft and we could stay there talking forever."

John was slightly surprised. Mai liked the idea. Well, he wouldn't fail her. "How about the bed." He offered picking her up bride style. He carried her there and placed her under the covers before he joined her and laid right beside her. He chuckled wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close. "You're so cute you know that."

Mai blushed profusely and smiled hiding her face against his chest, "I uh...thank you...you pretty hot there yourself..." she said wrapping her arms around him and one leg over his to keep him from moving..."you know what I might just fall asleep like this...sorry if I do but I like sleeping in your arms..." she said looking up at him and smiling planting a kiss on his neck in return for earlier.

He blushed as well, but he couldn't hide it. No fair. He thought almost laughing. She wrapped one leg around him and gave him a return kiss from earlier. "I don't mind. I enjoy being in your presence too. I don't want today to end." He said clutching her back softly, he stroked her hair out of her face. "Hah! Now I can see your adorable blushing face." John said in triumph.

Mai bit his finger and then grabbed his hand kissing his finger she had bitten when he pulled her hair out of her face. "at least you don't hide yours so i get to see it all the time..."she said cupping his face in her hands and pulling him to her for a long kiss before she slid her arms around his neck and licking her lips she kissed him again. And kept on giving him sweet little kisses on his cheeck and lips for a while until she just laid back and ran her fingers through his hair as he blushed.

He squinted a little when she bit hi finger, but relaxed when she kissed it in return. Mai was so sweet he could just die! Aaah! Kiss attack! He thought, though he enjoyed it. Mai was becoming one good kisser and so was he. When she finished he was just getting red in the face, John even believed he might stay red one day. "My turn!" He said getting her on the forehead, he did them softly and they lasted a while before he moved somewhere else to kiss gently. Hard and rough just really wasn't his style like most guys out there. He was a soft guy.

Mai sucked in a shocked breath and blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck again she closed her eyes as he kissed her. He kisses so sweetly and gently it would make anyone weep for more she thought smiling and catching his lips with hers before he chuckled and kissed somewhere else.

He stopped after a while and rested his head on her soft chest. He always loved doing this when he was little. It was just comfortable to feel something as soft as this. But after a few moments he rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes content. Who could not like her? Naru. But he was a stick in the mud.

Mai blushed when John laid his head on her chest but he didn't do anything more so she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair until he moved back up onto the pillows. Looking into his beautiful eyes she blushed at finding him looking at her as well. "John...I, uh have a question for you..." she said looking away in embarrassment at what she was about to say.

John looked at her with slight confusion. "Go ahead." Whatever it was, it could be either bad or good.

"Um...well I-I was wondering if you...no never mind just forget it." she said blushing even more and hiding her face in his neck out of embarrassment.

"No, what? I want to know." He said pulling her chin up delicately with his fingers. He looked into her gorgeous brown eyes as they twinkled around her blushing face.

Mai blushed a deeper red and her eyes fell to his lips, biting her bottom lip she looked to the side and mumbled, "Have you ever...um...done it? I know that's a personal question but I'm curious...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to...sorry I know that it's a very embarrassing subject..." she blabbered trying to make it to where he wasn't that shocked or embarrassed.

"..." John was silent for a long time as he just sat there blushing like mad. "Well...no. I haven't..." He murmured slightly embarrassed. What an odd conversation. "Have you?" He asked back, looking away.

When John said he hadn't Mai let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in and smiled. Then she blushed like a tomato when he asked if she had. "uh, not that I know of...I'm actually kind of happy you didn't for some reason I find it comforting...sorry for bringing up something so personal" she said smiling up at him.

John took note of the breath and smiled as well when she said she hadn't. "Me too..." He whispered. "And it's no problem at all. I understand that some things need to be figured out." He said nuzzling his head into her soft hair.

Mai sucked in a breath when he nuzzled his face in her hair and shuddered. Closing her eyes she didn't want him to know that she wanted him so badly that it hurt. "So how long have you been a catholic priest?" she asked to make him move so she could calm her rapidly beating heart.

John moved and looked her in the eyes again. "Well, for about as long as I can remember. I've always fancied the churches and leading people down the right path. I want to help those that have in need of an exorcist. It brings joy to me to see their smiling faces again and hopefully...seeing whoever it was that possessed someone, carry on to the next life." He said tapping his bottom lip in thought.

Mai's eyes fell immediately on his finger tapping his lip and moaning in agony she laid on her back and let go of him taking her leg off his and putting one arm over her eyes to hide what he was doing from didn't work well since his actions were burned into her eyes.

John looked at her. "What's the matter?" He asked unsure. "Did I do something to upset you?"[/quote]

Mai sighed, "no and yes...you torturing me with all the things you're doing...its making it hard for me not to go like this," she said sitting up quickly and straddling him and pinning his arms on either side of his face and giving him a kiss. it was short and sweet, "only it wouldn't have turned out that way if I wasn't controlling myself right now...and let me tell you it's not easy..." she let go of his arms and just sat on him looking into his beautiful blue eyes and brushing his hair out of his face, still straddling him, but she had forgotten about that while looking at him.

John blushed like heck. He didn't understand exactly what he was doing, but he could tell Mai was having a rough time with this. Her wait was suddenly on his lower end making him quite nervous as she spoke in her gentle voice. For some reason he was getting very inappropriate ideas. She let go of his hands and stroked his hair out of his face, but all he could think of was...She's...she's on me...it's very...awkward... He thought blushing. "M-Mai..." He squeaked looking up at her. "Y-you are..." John couldn't finish his sentence.

Mai looked at John in confusion and leaning forward she put her forehead against his, "your kinda warm there John, are you not feeling good? you can't even talk...I hope you didn't really catch a cold" she said worry making her put her hands on either side of his face and brushing his bangs that had fallen in his face again she looked at him.

"Do you feel good? Is there anything wrong? you look pale and you have a small fever.." moving up him she placed her hands on his cheeks and his neck feeling him shudder and his skin warm up more, "this isn't good you're getting even warmer by the minute..."

Mai was killing him! Every minute she moved it seemed she was trying to seduce him. "I-I'm fine. It's just..." Gosh, maybe this was what Mai was talking about. Wanting the other so much it hurt. If this kept up he would explode on her, but he couldn't let that happen. And he couldn't just take that away from her. It was precious to every man and woman. "C-could you please. Get me some water?" He asked thinking of an excuse for her to get off of him. Worry still on her face Mai nodded and kissed his cheek before she sat up again and stood up on the bed over him before jumping off and walking out of the room towards the kitchen.

John let out a sigh of relief. He felt his head and he was indeed getting warmer by the minute. "What am I going to do?" He whispered rolling on his side. He was transfixed in his own feelings, and he knew it wouldn't be long before Mai returned. John then sat up quickly. He had to be brave. He could fight this through...right?

Mai walked into the bedroom and smiled, "well something must have happened maybe you just needed to sit up because your color is coming back!" she chuckled handing him the water and sitting beside him.

"Thanks..." He murmured taking the water and swallowing all of it in one gulp. He set it down and looked at his feet as they moved under the covers nervously. John didn't exactly feel like lying down now. Not after that anyways, but he enjoyed sitting next to Mai like this. It was sweet. Almost as if they were married.

Mai pulled John's face to her and made him look her in the eyes, "John, what's wrong? You look either lost or confused...and you keep fidgeting...what's bothering you love..." she asked stroking her thumb over his cheek.

John blushed again. Maybe he couldn't fight it. "Well..." He began. "It's just, every time you move...I am...attracted to it." Gosh he couldn't believe he was saying this. It only made him feel embarrassed. "And well, lately every time you moved...it somehow...reflected onto me. Get the drift?" He asked hiding his face. "I feel like I'm about to explode...it's not a bad thing, but I don't think it's good either."

Mai blushed, "oh...so I'm not the only one with that problem then...I guess it's a good thing then...because it shows that we like each other enough to even consider it..." she said laying down and looking at him. "John, come here a second..." she said grabbing his hand and pulling him into laying down next to her. wrapping one leg over his and laying her head on his chest she traced circles on his shirt and thought about what all had happened since they each had found out the other liked them.

So...Mai did have that problem too. That was a relief. He relaxed before allowing himself to be pulled down and wrapped up again. Her little circles that she traced really tickled and made him giggle a little. A lot had happened since they found out they liked each other, odd occurrences, dramatic scenes, loving scenes as well, and weird dreams. "What are you thinking?" He asked aloud noticing that she was lost in thought.

"Wondering about all that has happened since we each have found out the other liked them and how long this will last..." Mai mumbled.

"How long it will last? I think we will do rather good." He said frowning. She didn't think she was going to lose him now did she?

"well, you never know things change a lot in time and one of us might die or find someone else or we might just end up fighting a lot and hating each other afterwards...it's not uncommon...I'm not saying doubt that this will go well but I'm just thinking of all the possible futures it holds..." she said sighing and moving to where she was laying half on his chest whit her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

John didn't like this topic. "Well...I'll do my best to make you happy." He said closing his eyes. Before he knew it he was asleep hugging her close, he didn't mean to fall asleep like that, it was just...comfortable.

Mai chuckled when John fell asleep hugging her and kissing his neck she to fell asleep on his chest.

John awoke later and looked at the time. It was late. Did he sleep the whole day away? He was about to stretch when he noticed Mai on him. He smiled giving off a content sigh. "I won't leave you. Just promise me you won't..." He whispered playing with her soft thin strands of hair.

"Mmm..." Mai stretched and sighing she fell back asleep with her hand over John's heart feeling it beat beneath her fingers.

John smiled before he rested his eyes again and was out like a light.

Mai woke up later and looked at the clock, "ugh! its five in the morning...time to go to work..." she said before she noticed that John had spent the night...in her bed...with her...bursting out in a blush Mai nearly died right there. I have a man in my bed with me! Oh my god! Getting up gently so not to wake him she pulled off her shirt and shorts and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

John woke up after a while and gently sat himself up. "Ugh...work day..." He murmured before he got out of bed to go and take a shower. He walked into the bathroom still with sleepy eyes and got undressed. He didn't even realize that the water was running or that the light was already turned on. He pulled back the shower curtain and cried out pulling it back and grabbing something to hide his lower end. AAAAAHHHHH! I TOTTALLY FORGOT! He screamed in his head.

Mai blushed and covered herself when the curtain opened, "um...did you need something?...If it's a shower then go ahead and get in...Just don't look down…and I won't do the same...because we both need one and we have to be at work at the same time so we don't have enough time to take one shower each." she said grabbing a shower towel and wrapping its think clothe around her body then telling him where to get one so that they were covered but still able to get clean.

John was still madly blushing, but he grabbed the bath towel and slowly hopped in. "I-I'm sorry! It totally forgot where I was. It won't happen again." He said not looking down and rather facing opposite of her. He couldn't believe he was in the shower with Mai! He grabbed the soap bar and began with his feet trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible.

"It's okay John I forgot where I was when I woke up to..." she said laying a hand on his should to get him to look her in the eyes so he knew she wasn't mad though they were both still blushing.

He looked up at her and smiled slightly. At least she wasn't going to kill him for it. John was thankful for that and stood up to rinse his legs before going to his arms where the soap could run down his body. He turned around slightly to see Mai washing her hair out in the water, it was one of those perfect picture moments. As if in a romantic love scene where the other looked completely hot in water. He turned back around to continue.

Mai finished with her hair and then when she was getting out of the shower she slipped and fell on top of John. "oh geez I'm so sorry I keep slipping and falling on you!" she said blushing and getting up quickly before making a dive for her towel which had come loose. Blushing even more she quickly got out and got dressed.

John was about to reach for the shampoo when he was suddenly knocked over. "Off!" He said getting hit by Mai. "Its fine..." he said despite the fact that he was always the one comforting her fall. He blushed turning his head away again when he noticed her towel was loose. When Mai finally got out he felt better. He loosened his towel and placed it on the side since she was gone. He could now take a shower in peace.

Mai couldn't get the feel of John's skin on hers out of her mind as she put on her skirt and t-shirt, pulling a jacket off a hook she sat on the bed tying her shoes.

John turned off the water once he was done and hoped out drying his hair. "Oh dang..." He murmured cracking the door slightly for his eyes to peek out. "Mai...I know this is pretty pointless asking, but do you have any spare clothes. I don't have any clean pairs..."

"Hmm...I think I still have some of my father's clothes you might wear. He was about the same size as you...let me go check" she gets up with one shoe tied and the other half tied and walked over to the closet pulling a box out from under a dresser she opens it and pulls out a couple shirts and pants. Sitting them on the bed she grabs her jacket and her bag and leaves so he can get dressed.

"Thank you." He said his face brightening. He stepped out once she was done to get dressed and put the pants on with the nice fitting black jacket. "Not a bad fit..." He said before he stepped out of the bedroom and looked around. "Alright Mai. What do you think?"

Mai smiled and walked up to him, "if you were any hotter than I would be a puddle on the floor...you look magnificent John..." she raised her hand to his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss before turning away to get her bag and house keys. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

John laughed and blushed lightly before he nodded and followed her out the door. Together they walked to the apartment where Masuko, the monk, and Ayako were waiting. Naru was, as usual, at his desk carefully examining the house they were about to investigate. "Morning everyone!" John said cheerily.

Ayako grinned. "Have fun yesterday did you?" She asked eyeing him. John looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me! You and Mai both sick on the same day, arrive here at the same time happy and laughing. I think you two have a thing for each other." Ayako smiled. John took every ounce in him not to blush at this or get nervous. "Nope. I just came to see if she was alright. And offered to take her here today." He said trying to avoid any awkward conversations.

Mai walked over to Naru and got her list of things to do today and setting her bags down she ignored everyone and got to work. "Would anyone like some tea?" she asked, Naru nodded and so did Masuko and the monk, Ayako shook her head and so did john.

Walking into the kitchen she started the water and pulled out the tea pot and the sugar. Pulling out the four cups she waited until it started to whistle to turn off the burner and pour in the water. Carrying in the teas she handed Naru his earl grey and everyone else got the pomegranate and chai tea. Walking back into the kitchen Mai poured out the extra water and washed the dishes.

He smiled waiting for her to return while he took out some papers to give Mai a hand. "When will we depart?" John asked shuffling through them before he looked at one of the rooms and gasped. It's...that room... He thought in panic.

Mai walked into the office and grabbed the papers in John's hand and off the desk going in to her small office connected to the big one that everyone was in she began filing the papers in order and logging them on for Lin.

John was still in a panic. He didn't want to go to this house anymore. He walked into the room feeling sick and spotted Naru. "Naru," He said feeling sick to the stomach, "Can me and Mai not go to the house tomorrow. I don't feel safe about that place anymore..." He said quietly.

Naru stared at John and shrugged, "you don't have to go but I would like to hear Mai's opinion if she wants to go or not...it's her choice...so if she doesn't want to go as well then yes you may...but that just means you will be doing twice the work when you get there." he said before he went back to his papers. Lin walked in the door and clocked in "I'm here Naru is it the usual today?" "Yes please continue with yesterday's work" Naru replied.

John bit his lip in frustration. He couldn't do this. What was he thinking? "Uh...never mind." He replied sitting on the couch and resting his head in his hands to think. He needed some to think.

Mai walked into the main office and handed Lin and Naru their paperwork grabbing more papers she took them into the office and came back out asking if anyone wanted tea or refills. Going into the kitchen to get the orders she squealed when she dropped the tea pot again and fell to the ground hissing in pain as her burn on her leg started bleeding from being burned again.

((ROFLAMO! I just got off the phone and ROFLAMO! She said she had to go and well, when I said goodbye...I dropped the phone, dove after it and well...landed on it...Ow...BUT IT WAS SO HILARIOUS! Because on the other end of the phone, all you could hear was...*CRACKLE! CLASH! AAAAAAHHH! THUMP*

John heard Mai's squeal and rushed into the kitchen. "Mai!" He said quickly running to her side. He saw her cut and carefully picked her up and walked her to the couch where he went to get the medical kit. Dang! I need to watch out for her more! He thought running back in and sitting her legs gently on his lap. He didn't care if her skirt was flying up, he was concentrating. "Are you okay?" He asked putting on some medicine after wiping it with a warm towel.

((lol that sounds funny!))

Mai wiped away her tears and nodded telling everyone she was okay when they rushed up to ask what had happened.

John ignored everyone else and continued his work and wrapped up her leg when he was done. He took her other leg and did the same. "Mai...be careful. You can be so clumsy sometimes. You make me worry." He said setting down both her legs gently. He would have leaned in for a kiss, but everyone was right there. So instead he gave her a smile.

Mai smiled back and complained when Monk ruffled her hair and told her to be more careful.

John didn't know why, but he got...jealous. He slightly frowned at monk before getting up and walking off to the window where he stared outside. The city below them was wild with cars and people as they tried to get to their destinations.

Masako and Ayako looked at one another and dragged John out of the room, "Ok…Spill it you have feelings for Mai don't you? This is the first time you have acted like that towards her..." Ayako said, Masuko just nodded and blocked his way to the office.

Mai stared as the girls pulled John out into the hallway, shrugging she was about to get un when some hands on her shoulders stopped her, looking up she found Lin and Monk shaking their heads and looking over at Naru he was shaking his head as well, "you have been hurt one time to many today...let us do the rest...just sit and relax" Lin and Monk said like they were twins, finishing the sentence for each other.

John blushed not even trying to hide it. "Alright you caught me." He confessed. He knew he wouldn't have been able to get passed these two. "I do like her...Can I go now?" He asked trying to get past Masako.

Masako stopped him for a minute and then let him go, satisfied with what she saw in his eyes. When he was gone she giggled with Ayako and the high fived. "now we can pick on them about it...so much fun is to come!" she chuckled walking down the hall to get bottles of water for everyone so Mai wouldn't have to get up again.

John frowned and walked in, he had a bad feeling about those two. He walked back to where Mai was and sat beside her looking at the two guys as they spoke to Mai he closed his eyes in frustration. "Need anything?" He asked to Mai.

"No thank you John, and you guys don't need to do that! I can do the paperwork just fine...all I need to do is have someone bring it back and forth the rest I can do..."she said trying to talk them out of it.

"Mai...why don't you let John take you home and stay there until tomorrow...you need to take a break...Lin and Monk can do you work today and John will take care of you I assume, so just relax it's not like you won't be at the house tomorrow…I expect you to be there so don't take this as a break off for ten days alright?" Naru said tapping some papers on the desk before clipping them together.

"Yes, I understand Naru, but I-.." "No! Now go you heard what he said," monk interrupted her. Smiling Mai shook her head and with John's help she grabbed her things and they left for her house again.

John blushed. What? He got another day? He was slightly happy and he didn't really argue. "Thanks." He said thankfully. He was happy that he could be with her and take care of her. She needed it. "Need help getting down Mai?" He offered taking her hand.

"Yes, please..." she said taking his hand as he eased her down the steps.

He smiled and took her hand and walked her down outside where he seemed a little upset. "Is something the matter Mai? Or is it just me being overprotective?" He asked aloud as they began walking.

"No, my leg just hurts...why would you think something is wrong?" Mai asked as they walked away from SPR.

John shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just a little worried is all. But I can see it is all good now. Hey..." He nudged her slightly, "At least now I can make sure you're safe." He hugged her lightly and picked her up to walk home that way. "Hope you don't mind me carrying you like this..."

Mai blushed but shook her head, "n-no its okay...but if you get tired tell me and I can walk," she mumbled wrapping her arms around his neck so that she could take some of the weight off of his arms. When they got to the house she unlocked the door and they went inside. "Thanks for taking me home.." she said as she shut the door but when she would have walked to her room to put her bag on the bed she was kissed by john. "Uh...thanks...but what was that for?" she asked touching her fingers to her lips and picking up her bag since she dropped it in shock.

John smiled, he wanted to do something good for her. "Oh...nothing..." He said hesitating, but then he knew he couldn't play this game for a while. He gently pushed her up against the wall and gave her a loving kiss before moving it down to her neck. "I wanted to know...may I?" He asked referring to become one with her. "I am certain you are the one...but I could wait if you want..."

Mai shuddered knowing good and well what he wanted, "I-if that's what you want..." she mumbled trying to calm her ragged breathing as he kissed at her neck making her pulse jump.

John smiled at her. She wanted it to? He picked her up again and placed her on the couch where he crawled on her on all fours before he started the same process over. He started with her mouth before going to her neck, moving slowly to the other side, he was careful of her wounds. His hands trailed up her shirt reaching her two mounds where he lightly stroked over them not removing what lay in front of them. He would take it easy on her, but he wouldn't go all soft on her.

Mai squeaked when he laid her on the couch and smiled when he kissed her running her hands up into his hair holding him there as she licked his lower lip and bit at it. John grinned from beneath the kiss and continued to grope at her mounds softly around in circles and then just grabbing. He pulled his hands out almost feeling as if he committed a sin, but he knew it wasn't. This was love. John then moved his hands under Mai's body and up her back feeling her through all the way.

Mai shuddered as he ran his hands up her back feeling all the way. "John...what made you want this?" she asked wrapping her arm around his neck and deepening the kiss slipping her tongue inside his warm sweet mouth.

John wanted to stay in the kiss, but he broke it for a split second, "Because you are the one. I know it is you. We can stay together. I wouldn't do this with just anyone anyways." He said before going back into the tongue kiss. They battled it out and John won as he took over her mouth and began to explore.

Mai moaned pulling him closer and pulling away after a moment she smiled up at him and kissed him then lifted his shirt over his head running her hands along his chest the whole way feeling all the muscles clench under her soft caresses.

John shuddered and almost felt the need to cover himself back up, but he refused and slowly began pulling her shirt up over her head. Feeling her warm skin along the way until nothing but her bra and her skin showed. He kissed her lips before moving down to her neck where he bit playfully. His tongue licked slowly to her chest and down the middle where he stopped at her stomach to repeat the process, but instead of moving down, he moved up.

Mai gasped and arched her back, "j-john..." she moaned and writhed under him.

John for some odd reason...liked it when she moaned out his name and lifted her head up gently with his hands so that he could slither his tongue inside her mouth. In a matter of seconds his hands were trailing down her back and undoing her bra. He didn't understand how women could wear these. He couldn't even figure out how to undo one. But finally he felt it break free and he slid it off throwing it to the side. John moved his hands down to her shoulders not wanting to go there quit yet.

Mai shuddered and pulled off his belt, moving her legs she let him rest in-between them and continued kissing him.

"Are you nervous?" He asked gently moving his hands down from her shoulders and replacing them with his lips where he caressed her skin. He moved his hands down to her soft blossoms where he took hold of them and began to move them clockwise and then counter clockwise.

"W-Well not really...since i can't think when you do...That!" she ended with a gasp and her back arching as he moved her breasts and kissed her shoulders. He made her feel like a cat; she wanted to purr and sit in his lap and have him stroke her all day long. she grabbed his face and pulled him up for a kiss as he continued to fondle her breasts making her moan into his mouth as they warred over who ruled who's.

He couldn't help but grin to hear that she was nervous. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be? John didn't know, but he worried that he would make a wrong move and just decided to follow his instincts. Quietly, he slipped one of his fingers to lightly touch the tip of her nipple, tickling it. He moved that finger in the opposite force his other hand was moving her breast.

Mai jerked and moaned, placing her hands over his she held them to her breasts and looked at him with lust and love in her eyes, then smiling she ran her hands up his arms and down his chest popping the button on his pants making them both shudder in expectation.

John knew it wouldn't be long before he had to do the biggest part of the operation. He moved his hands down her hourglass body to her skirt before he pulled it off with no effort. He placed his hand on the outside of her panties and felt what was throbbing down there for him, but he merely rubbed her lightly with his fingers and moved his head back up to suckle on her breast, leaving love bites all around them.

"Ahh...J-John!...that… Feels… so good!" she moaned writhing her body under his and hooking her feet in his pants pockets she quickly and efficiently pulled them down his hips, letting him kick them off himself. Smiling her ran her fingers through his hair as he suckled her breast like a baby and moaned with each bite he made on her skin.

Mai's fingers running through his hair felt nice and he felt as if he could fall asleep like there and tat, but he couldn't. He had a dangerous mission to perform. He went to her chest plate and then to her neck where he massaged her with his tongue enjoying the moans that escaped from her precious angel lips. Only Mai cold give off angel kisses. His fingers pulled away after a while feeling something come through her panties he made a quick, yet probably bad joke. "You're all wet for me?" He asked cutely before he slid off her panties.

Mai couldn't help but blush at that, and she slowly and timidly nodded her head smiling at him before cupping his sweet and kind face in her hands and kissing him as he started to enter her body.

John slowly entered so that her body could get used to the feeling. He didn't want her screaming from the beginning like a banshee, at least not yet. He would bang her hard, after he made her want him, but he also made sure to watch out for her burns.

Mai moaned against his lips and raised her hips to make him move inside her faster than he was, feeling a slight yet effective pain at first it made her freeze and then slowly her body accepted him and the pain receded, smiling against his lips she slipped her tongue inside his mouth and roughly pulled him down on top of her making him enter the rest of the way and pulling shudders and gasps out of both of them. as he pulled out and then went back in, in a steady rhythm she whimpered out his name and locked her arms around his neck as their bodies rocked together.

John never felt so alive before. He moaned getting deeper inside her and moved his end quicker to get a good rhythm and a good amount of gasps and moans out of Mai. He battled tongues with her allowing Mai to win that round considering he was banging her hard. John fiddled with her breasts and nipples with one hand to each.

Mai arched her back and bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out, "John!...you feel so good inside me!" she moaned sitting up and biting his shoulder and placing her hands over his on her breasts and linking her fingers with his she let them follow his over her skin. Looking into his eyes she smiled and blushed at the lusty look he had. "Do you like it to?" she asked moving her hips and making him moan as he hit her harder than before with her speed adding to his.

John nodded through his heavy breathing. "Yeah..." He said slipping inside and out. He didn't think he himself could handle the extreme pleasure of this moment as he gasped aloud and bit Mai's neck, drawing blood from pure pleasure.

Mai gasped arching her back calling out his name as he bit her neck, digging her nails into his shoulders she moaned kissing his neck in return. Running her hands down his back she grabbed his hips and rocked hers in rhythm with his.

John lifted his head and wiped away the remaining few drops of blood from his mouth. He was wondering if he should have done this in the first place, but he was also happy that he did. He moved around inside of her until he reached that one pressure spot and began moving there to hear Mai's mewls and heavy breathing. John pressed his lips to hers gently while stroking her hair softly to ease her a little, thought he was probably just edging her on.

Mai smiled against John's lips and ran her hands up his sides and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Shuddering as he slowed the pace and lazily moved inside her. Their breaths mingled in the tiny space that was open when they stopped this kiss to breathe. "I love you John...I really do..." she whispered kissing his lips sweetly and gently.

John broke her kiss. "I couldn't ask for anything better." He breathed wrapping his arms around her waist and entering the kiss again. He drew one hand lower though to her cute little ass where he dipped one finger inside of her. He had to, how could he not? If he was going to come soon he might as well make the most of it, right?

Mai gasped and writhed under John, "oh god...please..." she moaned against his lips.

And so John did, he moved around both ends of her searching for more of those soft parts to hear her soft moans slowly escaping from her lips. He pressed one more finger inside and moved his other hand to hold down Mai's waist which was slightly bucking in pleasure.

"Ahh! John!" Mai mewled running her fingers up into his hair and holding him against her kiss as he played with her body and made so many exquisite shot of electricity flow through her nerves and veins.

He grinned even though she wasn't, but he knew she was on the inside, so he pushed two more fingers in at one at a time before he felt his own body pulse. He bit his lip bringing down his head to her neck where he licked it gently before biting down hard. John was almost at the end of his line, his movements became faster as he heard Mai's small gasps turn into louder more loving ones.

"Oh please...yes!...ahh! God! John!" she squealed gasping and holding him to her as so many sensations flew around in her mind causing her to moan with lust so powerful she bit his shoulder drawing blood, licking it she left a love bit on his other shoulder.

John squealed as she bit his shoulder leaving it bleeding, but for some reason it felt good. Despite the fact that it hurt as well, he pressed his mouth to her breast where he licked on it and around before signaling that he was about to playfully nibble. He nibbled around on her soft tissue before going to her nipple where he nibbled around the edges and finally, taking a full bite into her making her moan in ecstasy.

Mai moaned and gently ran her nails down his back and up it as he made her body twitch and shudder with ecstasy, she winced when she saw the bleeding bite she had given him and mumbled a sorry before bending and pressing a kiss to it and licking away the blood to keep it from falling on her and spreading down his chest.

John smiled at her before he threw his mouth on hers and looked her into the eyes as they were both gasping for breath but unable to fulfill it. He felt his member tense up and then...it came. It came in such a blasting energy that Mai screamed out into his mouth and John squinted his eyes. He pulled himself up and leaned back on the opposite side of the couch for a breath, letting himself slip out. What...a ride... He thought breathing heavily and trying to regain his composure. He never expected sex to be like this and not to mention...he was no longer a virgin. This thought crossed his mind in a sort of confusion. Hmmmm...I'm no longer a virgin... He thought over it again.

Mai panted on the couch looking at John's thoughtful face and sat up herself letting him out of her with a moan at the feel but ignoring her wants she leaned over and just hugged him sighing and smiling at what he had given her. "I wonder if this will change anything or if we will still act the same as before..." she mumbled kissing his chest and getting up and stretching before pulling her skirt back on and squealing when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap for a kiss smiling against his lips she cupped his face in her hands and slipped her tongue inside reveling in the taste of his soft mouth and the feel of him around her.

John laughed and stole her lips. He wasn't done with her. He still wanted a kiss. "I'm not done with you sweetie!" He joked, "Don't worry; I'm not going to call you those weird names lovers do." He hugged her tightly. This wouldn't change anything, they would still act the same, but...just a little bit more...closer.

"Well, I'll just stick with darling and John then!" she said laughing as he squeezed her to his chest.

That made him blush with wide eyes. "Don't call me that in front of the other guys then at least...especially Ayako and Masuko..." He said groaning at the thought. They would torture him endlessly. "Do you need anything else that I can perform for you or do?" He asked thinking she might want something more.

since she didn't have her underwear on and only a skirt she got an evil grin on her face and standing up she opened his arms and sat right on him, making him go inside her and smiling she kissed his dazed and shocked face as she lifted herself and slowly went back down him feeling him grow inside her and his hands dug into her hips. "I would ask you the same thing John...since you're the one who needs something the most..." she chuckled nipping at his bottom lip and running her hands down his chest.

John gasped when Mai made him enter her again and stared into her eyes as she smiled at him. He shuddered as her hands went down his chest and playfully nipped her back. Running his fingers down her back he figured he could do another go since they had the rest of the day and night. It was better than going to work, but it made him feel all tense since it was happening so fast.[/quote]

Mai stopped and looked in John's eyes, then an idea spread through her mind and she smirked giving him a quick kiss she slipped out of his lap and took his hand leading him to her room and into the bathroom, turning on the shower she leaned him up against the wall as the water warmed and pressed against him kissing him as he slid his arms around her waist.

John was surprised again! He was led to the bathroom with a slightly confused expression before the water was turned on. His memories fled back to earlier in the shower and he had an idea on what Mai had in mind. They were both in the shower in a few minutes feeling the nice warm shower beat against their skin and the sweet angel lips of one another as they clashed about. He drew her close to his body and felt her skin slowly soften to the water. God it felt nice.

Mai smiled against his lips and filled her hands with water before opening them above his head soaking his hair and splashing it down his face in rivers, giggling she got ready to do it again.

John was surprised, but the next moment he was laughing. "Oh, you want to play?" He joked filling his hands with water and splashing her. He then took the shower part and sprayed her with that before placing it back on the wall laughing so hard he felt like his ribs were going to break. "Beat that!" He joked as Mai was soaked.

Mai raised an eyebrow at the challenge and raised her hands to run them through her hair to get it out of her face and effectively ended up raising her breasts and smiled when she noticed his eyes had shot down to watch. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against the wall pulling him with her so he needed to brace his hands against the wall to keep from smooshing her.

running her hands up his sides and his arms to his hands she pressed against him rubbing her breasts and her lower self against him making him shudder as she kissed his jaw and nibbled her way to the corner of his mouth, stopping there to taunt him and slowly move back down his jaw in the same way before kissing it and pulling away and grabbing the shampoo. she acted like she hadn't just provoked him and started washing her hair and her body before stepping under the water and knowing good and well that he was probably watching the soaps and shampoo run down her body in rivers.

John blushed heavily. Mai turned that into one heck of a challenge! He was basically being effectively pulled into a love war as she got him to look at her body in such a way. He braced himself slightly, but he was still off-guard when she began to nibble her way around and then finally letting him go to wash the soap out of her hair. The soap drizzled down her body slowly making her seem illuminated.

I'll play your little game... He thought once she finished her hair. He took her into his hand and grinned down at her before giving her a wet kiss as his hands held hers. He brought his hips against her and began to grind against Mai's lovingly and forcefully back into the wall before he pulled away with another kiss and washed his hair as well holding back his thick grin.

Before he was done with his hair Mai ran her fingers through it and tugged him against her and wrapped one leg around his so he couldn't get away without struggle and possibly breaking her leg. grabbing fistfuls of his golden hair she pulled him down for a kiss as she leaned against the wall and she didn't let him go until he was pulling away for a breath, smiling she let go and gripped his hips before standing on the edge of the tub and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Slowly sliding until she was firmly pressing herself against his erection.

Oh dang! John thought as Mai took hold of him. He let her wrap around him so that he wouldn't accidentally send her crashing into the ground with possibly a broken leg and was forced into a loving kiss. He smooched with her for a long time before he realized...he needed air. He pressed on her shoulders and moved her away taking in deep gasps before he was ready for another one, but this time with a huge smile.

He obeyed with her movements pressing back into her area with his so that they were being pressed together with pressure; occasionally rubbing on each other causing one of them to moan.

Mai took that as an invitation and moved so that he was inside her making him lean against the wall so he wouldn't fall and send them both to the hospital with a wicked story. smiling she ran her hands up into his hair and kissed him as he started to move inside her, tightening her legs around his waist she made it so he couldn't move and clenched her body around him. He would have dropped her if he hadn't dug his fingers into her hips.

John was thankful that Mai had done that for two reasons. One. He wouldn't have dropped her. And two. He was feeling immense pleasure coming out of this. It was like Mai knew him so well. He kissed her back nibbling on her bottom lip before moving his hands down to hold her better. "Hello sweetie." He purred into her ear.

"Hello darling, having a good time?" she asked as if they weren't having sex at the moment. "I seem to be busy with a job so if you'll come by my office later I will talk this out with you see you later..." she said making a clicking noise and saying "where were we?" before clenching her body around him again and kissing him. as he gasped at the sensation her clenching body was having on him as he was pinned inside her.

He chuckled. If only they knew what was going on, but thank God they didn't! He moaned into Mai as he felt his erection twinge with excitement, and it made John wonder if she would get pregnant. He didn't want her getting that way...at least not yet. He licked her bottom lip asking for an entrance into her mouth, something he hadn't done before. A simple, 'please' often worked well with girls, but what did he know? Evidently, not much other than kindness to all.

Mai moaned and stuck her tongue out, meeting his half way and slid hers into his mouth as he slid his into hers. Pulling herself up him she resituated so she wasn't slipping off him and ended up having her chest touching his collarbone and her arms around his neck. His hands digging into her butt she moaned as they warred over who would control whose mouth this time.

"I'm winning this time! John thought confidently as he brushed his tongue against hers and they both kept fighting at the entrance over who would win. To his luck, he managed to break through her fortress and happily explored her mouth. His collar bone feeling oh so cushiony, John even pressed it against her breast it was so soft. His hands still had a firm grip on her butt and his legs still had a firm grip on the ground.

Mai moaned into his mouth as he pressed against her straining breasts. "John...bed...now...I don't care if we are wet...now" she said biting his lip and digging her nails into his back for emphasis.

John obeyed. "Fine..." He replied simply and turned off the water with one of his hands before he walked out into the slightly chilly air. He laid he down first before trailing his hands through her hair, on the bed as to not disturb their 'joining' and began to kiss her. He looked down on her frail beautiful body. Who would have ever thought that they...would become a couple? He pressed his erection deeper inside of Mai as well as his fingers that trailed through her hair twirling the wet thin strands.

Mai smiled up and him and pressed back letting him go farther, running her hands up his chest she pulled him back from ogling her body to a kiss. "i love you John, more than you could ever know," she mumbled against his lips blushing at what she had said and in the situation they were in at the moment. "Ah...besides the...um certain situation we are in at the moment...I really mean that..." she said looking away in embarrassment that she couldn't say it any other time than this.

"Don't worry about it!" He said chuckling at her blushing face. He knew what she meant and took that to heart. At least she said something and rather nothing at all. "I could say the same for me, and I might add that your face is so cute like that!" He grinned before he jammed himself inside of her again.

Mai's eyes widened in shock and she jerked around to look him in the eyes before her own clouded over with lust and pleasure and she moaned, bringing him down for a kiss again and moving her body in time with his.

John liked this sight, the sight of his love squirming as he endlessly pleasured her. He couldn't think of anything more that he would love that her. He closed his eyes deepening their kiss and forcing his tongue in so deep it left her gagging for a moment, but to let her get even he freely let her explore his cavern as he moved in and out and pressed his hands to her breasts where he moved them about, smooshed, and poked in almost every way imaginable. John moved her breasts up while massaging them with his fingers and then moved them down where he began poking them.

Mai moaned and placed her hands on both his cheeks to make sure he was really doing this and that she wasn't dreaming, breathing heavily she pulled out of the kiss and moaned and gasped as he played with her body for the second time that day. It felt so good, having him wrapped up inside her and him wrapping around her on the outside. Smiling a wicked smile she flipped them over on the bed and placed her hands over his. Letting him continue playing with her breasts she slowly moved her hips forwards making him arched his eyebrows in passion.

Letting go of his hands she laid her on his chest and lifted herself off of him, looking down at him she stayed there until he started to glare at her and grabbing at her hips to bring her down, smiling she slowly...very slowly tortured him by going down his ready and waiting shaft. She smirked and giggled when his eyes almost crossed on his moan. Growling at her he gripped her hips almost painfully and slammed up into her making her cry out in pleasure. When his hips fell hers fell as well so he didn't leave her body.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she let him flip them over again and continue where he left off.

Wait a minute. John thought he was in charge of this operation, and Mai was basically teasing him. What made it bad was when he helped in making it go good. He had pulled her down to fast making her cry out in pleasure and him gasp as he just had a heart attack down there.

"You little sneak..." He said afterwards slightly chuckling; he would have laughed harder if she wasn't toying with him. He snuck one of his hands behind her and entered her there with his fingers, but instead of doing the usual one at a time, he planted two in at a time making her cry out. John didn't think he could do this with anyone else in the world, if he could he would rather die.

Mai giggled and blushed making her moan out in abandon arching her back crying out his name. John went ahead and pressed the other two in before moving his head down to her breasts where he licked around them and prodded with his teeth and tongue. He could feel himself start to lose faith down there as his time was about to come again, but he ignored it trying to prolong the minutes.

Mai panted under John and hugged him close as he suckled her breasts. "John...will you..."she blushed at what she was about to say and couldn't look him in the eyes, "w-will you...uh...do it so hard that we both scream?...i, um... I'm kind of curious to see how it will feel..." she said turning beet red and burying her face in her hands to hide form his look.

John blushed "Y-You want me to what?!" He said shocked lifting his head up to meet hers, but she had hid her face. "If...If you're sure..." He mumbled feeling nervous as he slowly picked up the pace. It took him a while before he could actually get a good pace before he sped up making it tough on them both. John had to move his body super-fast to even get it in there good enough and took a lot of energy out of him. "How's...How's that?" He said with his voice slightly cracking.

Mai moaned and peeked through her fingers at his face, "you don't have to if you don't want to...it was just an idea...you sound like you are shocked and don't want to..." she said grabbing his hips to slow him down so he could relax again... "it's okay John...don't worry about it..." she said smiling up at him as she slid her hands up his hips around his chest and yanking him down on her so that they were touching each other's skin all over the place.

"Have I told you that i find you very interesting? every aspect of your body is gorgeous, from this birthmark here," she said running circles around the half-moon on his ribs, "to the scar you have on your hip," she said running her nails over it. smiling at him she kissed his lips gently before letting him up so he could process that she was saying she loved his body as much as his personality.

John relaxed a little; it was good to know he could please her without to much worry. Mai began to draw little circles around him making him laugh a little, it tickled. Her light finger tips dancing around his hip and his ribs, but aside from that she was saying a lot of deep things that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. "I...feel the same about you." He said happily wiping away a few tears that seemed to swell up inside of him. Mai was just so cute and well...sweet. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I wish...I could just show it more." He pressed his lips to her mouth and slid his own finger tips to her head where he slowly pulled them through her soft brown hair.

Mai smiled and wrapped her legs around his hips cuddling close to him as he still moved inside her. "I'm glad its a mutual feeling...John...this may sound odd and a little quick but I'm just thinking of the possibilities...if or when we get older...would you, um, like to have kids...with...me?" she asked wincing at the thought of him saying no.

John's eyes widened in shock, "It's a little early to say for sure. But I don't think I'd mind. I love kids. Just make sure they aren't...bad tempered..." He said grinning down at her. What made her think of that?

Mai blushed and smiled at john, "I'll try to teach the girls to be nice...the boys on the other hand are your jobs," she giggled tugging playfully on his golden locks. "It's just a random thought that passed through my mind and I felt like asking it...and i have to say I'm happy i told you! I got one hell of an answer!" she said laughing and then breaking off on a moan when the laughing made her body clench around him.

John grinned deciding to finish it all off with a big bang. He pulsed his body through hers with great force and with his finale thrusts he banged her real well and left his head on hers to rest, their foreheads touching each other as they gasped continuously, each trying to regain their breathing.

Mai squealed and arched her back as John shook them both, making her body shudder and give out before he did. Gasping and panting, she hugged him close and kissed him before laying her head on his chest and one legs in-between his slowly drowsing off as he traced circles over her hip.

John didn't think it was possible to fall asleep after sex like that, but he was out. The whole thing completely finished him as he laid there with Mai on his chest, quietly drawing circles on his skin. He closed his eyes and blackness entered. He no longer felt Mai with him, but it seemed as if he was in another world. Naru was there...and Mai? They were...kissing?! "Mai!" John called out, but he was being blocked off. He called out again, but his voice was silent this time. He couldn't speak. John tried to run up to them, but he couldn't his legs were trapped. He couldn't move. "Mai!" he called out again.

Mai woke to the sound of John moaning out her name and twitching in his sleep. Their bodies covered in sweat from lying beside each other all night. "John...my love...its okay I'm right here. shhhh, it's okay, open your eyes darling...wake up its just a dream" she said kissing his cheeks and moving to where she was completely on top of him but only so she could lay her forehead against his, when he opened his eyes she was stunned by the stark fear and horror in them, "what happened John? what's wrong?" she asked worry clouding her face as she uncrossed her arms and brushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

John opened his eyes in alarm to see Mai looking down at him. He ran his fingers over to his forehead and wiped away the sweat. "I'm sorry...just a dream. Don't worry about it." He said taking in a deep breath and controlling his breathing. "I think it was just...well. I tried to call out for you, but you kept...ignoring me… Something was keeping you." He said trying to keep from telling the whole truth. He didn't want to lose Mai.

Mai smiled down at him, "I would never ignore you john, and I don't want anyone else...besides...I like this position anyway...it makes it easier for me to tell that I am almost as tall as you! Because your legs are farther out than mine...plus the benefit of feeling your morning surprise! and my breasts against your skin feels good because I can feel your heart beat..." she giggled wiggling her hips over his and giving him a quick kiss.

John relaxed placing his hands on her skin he pressed her face to his. "Thank you...' he whispered, though he had no idea what he was being thankful for. Just that he felt like saying it. "Um...want me to get you something. Breakfast or..." He said trailing off. The dream kept coming back to him. He shook his head. "Sorry. Anyways, need anything?" He grinned.

Mai smiled down at John and kissed his forehead, getting up she stretched and then put on his shirt and went into the kitchen to make some tea. "I'm not really hungry but if you are then we could make something..." she called out hearing him get out of her bed.

John sat up and slowly hoped off the bed before grabbing a pair of boxers and slipping them on along with some pants. "Sure.' He called out hearing Mai walk off. He couldn't believe today was work day...ugh. John strode into the kitchen with new feelings taking over. They were feelings of joy as he walked into the kitchen to help prepare the tea and breakfast. "Alright. What do you want me to start on?" He asked as if he were the king. His hands on his hips, a huge smile on his face, and his legs stood like cardboard.

Mai looked over at John and giggled at his pose, "aye, m'lord...if you wish then you may make the royal coffee it that gorgeously hand painted can over there," she said bowing and pointing to the normal coffee package against the coffee pot.

How could he not laugh at that? John laughed hard for a moment before walking over to the gorgeous coffee painted can. "Oooo...this is a nice piece of fine art. I might need to confiscate this for further study!" He joked breaking it to get to work. He pulled out the coffee maker and poured the beans in leaning back on the counter happily. Today felt like it was going to be a good day.

Mai broke down giggling and walked up behind John wrapping her arms around his chest. "I'm afraid you aren't allowed to confiscate the royal coffee supply but there are other things here you could take." she said kissing his back and then turning and digging through he fridge, shivering when a cold breeze blew out and touched her bare thighs as she crouched in John's shirt looking for the chocolate milk.

John chuckled turning around and wiped his nose. Good...I don't have a bloody nose...she is with me. After all that has happened...now I get one? He thought wanting to go over to her and feel her up one more time, but he would settle for a kiss for now. He quickly turned back around and poured the tea into some nice cups made from Tokyo. They were delivered and very expensive from the looks of it.

Mai stood up and shuddered, as she shut the fridge door, and setting the chocolate milk down she went up to John and hugged him as she shivered from the cold, hoping to take some of his body heat and warm herself. "I should have put something else on instead of just your shirt. That was a cold moment when I was digging in the fridge." she mumbled looking at the coffee he was pouring into cups for them.

"Oh, really?" John asked turning his head with a grin. "You're so cold." He said as his back shivered to her touch. "Maybe next time I could lend you something else. You look cute in that oversized shirt." He turned around and hugged her kissing her forehead and handing her a nice warm cup of coffee. "Want me to fetch you some undergarments or a jacket?" He asked.

Mai blushed and took the coffee, "no thank you I was just saying for future reference...heh, but I do need to go get dressed for work so here you can have the shirt, " she said sitting the coffee down and unbuttoning the shirt, handing it to him she walked into her room and put on her bra and underwear before he walked in as well.

John blushed, she was so cute! He held his shirt and slipped it on. It wasn't really dirty, so he would manage. He walked in to her room and sat on her bed at the edge. "So...ready for a great day? I have a feeling it will be fun." He said, since they had such a bright morning. Mai slipped on her skirt and kissed John's forehead, "I'm ready for anything...i just need to wrap my legs real quick and put on my shoes and we can leave," she said as she slipped on her shirt.

John got up happily walking into the bathroom grabbing a new role and running back to Mai. "May I?" He asked, but he was already wrapping her leg carefully. When he finished he stood up. "Promise me you'll be okay..." He said grabbing her shoulders gently and looking her in the eyes with concern.

Mai smiled and kissed him, "I will be as good of a girl today as I can...we are going to that mansion so I might have to be a little bad and fight and nit-pick with Naru as usual!" she giggled pulling on his golden locks to bring him in for another kiss.

Naru. That name made him nervous once Mai spoke it and he frowned in the kiss. "Sorry." He said leaning in for a better kiss. "I wasn't ready then." He took her hand and walked her outside the building and they began there way to the house. John even paid for a cab, it was farther than expected.

Mai smiled and happily took the hand. As they rode in the cab she sat in John's lap and hummed as she ran her fingers in circles on his chest. When they reached the house she hopped out first and then took her bag and waiting for John she took his hand and they walked to the mansion.

"You're late." Naru said blankly as he stared at them. His equipment could be seen in another room. John smiled. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

Mai winced and squeezed John's hand in nervousness, "we are sorry Naru we had to do a couple of errands before coming here because my house was needing groceries form him staying there and taking care of me as I was sick and," looking down at her bandages, "injured," she mumbled looking away at her klutzy scar.

Naru sighed. "Follow me." Naru walked into the main room where everyone else was already waiting. In the center was an old man with thin gray hairs protruding from his mustache. "This is the current owner of the house. Mr. Takagawa. He will, under no circumstances be left alone. Got it." He said mainly looking at Mai. He knew she had the tendency's to forget.

John stood in front of her slightly glaring in protection. Naru returned back to his conversation, but Mr. Takagawa beat him to it. "It's nice to finally see you. It seems that every owner that has been here, has been seriously injured or killed. I am afraid I am the next target. Please. Get rid of this spirit." He pleaded.

"Don't worry. We will do our best." John smiled.

Mai flinched when Naru glared at her. Smiling in place of the frown she had she shook the older man's hand and said hello.

"It's very nice to meet you." Mr. Takagawa said with a smile.

"Not to interrupt this joyful moment, but can you take us to the room where most of the things occur" He asked looking at him with blank eyes.

Takagawa nodded and lured them to the library. "It's usually in here, in the bathroom upstairs, or in my room." He said as Mai and John placed down the camera's Naru ordered them to carry. "Books will move on their own, normally starting with the top one on the left. See. It's happening again!" He said alarmed as one book flew at Naru. Naru dodged it quickly. "Mai, set the camera up right there. Yes. That's fine."

Mai nodded and placed the camera down with swift efficiency. Turning it on she hooked it up the laptop and everyone gathered around to see what it go.

Naru leaned over Mai slightly, not really caring what she thought of it, but rather to get a better look. John hovered beside Mai fighting Monk to get a better look. It was rather large. Maybe a full grown mad it looked like. He took the book off the shelf and threw it. Naru reminded it a few times to relook at it before he thought a moment. "Hmmm...Mai, John, Ayako, Masako. Set the cameras up now. I will stay here with Monk, and Mr. Takagawa." John and the others nodded taking the rest of the equipment and started setting up the mics and everything. "I wish he wasn't so bossy..." John complained.

Mai chuckled and shut her mouth when Naru looked back to see what was happening. placing the camera's in place she looked up and saw a wire streaming in from a crack in the wall, it lead straight to the corner where the ghost was supposed to be, "hey Naru come here real quick," she called, showing him the cord he had Lin cut it and the ghost instantly disappeared off the screen.

Naru walked over in curiosity. A wire? "Lin." He called over. "Cut this." And so Lin did and the ghost vanished. "Interesting..." He said lost in thought. Maybe this is not a ghost after all, but someone is trying to scare you out He thought curiously. "Quick, check the others for wires as well." He commanded.

John sank, now he knew how Mai felt. He never quit understood what was going on in his mind. "Yes, sir." He answered before walking off with Mai beside him.

Mai smiled and took John's hand as they snipped the wires and all the supposedly ghosts disappeared. only one didn't work when it was snipped, it only ended up burning a fuse that was attached to the chair the owner sat in.

Naru stood there almost as if he were about to smile. "Mr. Takagawa, I do believe someone is trying to scare you out." Naru said slowly, Mr. Takagawa's jaw dropped. "W-what?!" He nearly yelled," Then how do you explain these disappearances and murders?"

Naru thought hard again. "It could be that one of your own employees could be doing this. But then again...this wire didn't shoe anything off. Masuko. Can you sense anything in this area?"

God he was almost not human in the eyes of John. How could he be so careless and yet...he cared, but only for work.

Mai Stared as Lin and monk and John cut each wire, Masuko just closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

Naru waited patiently as Masuko began her work to sense the presence while she worked he paid very close attention to her. Maybe, the ghost was there, but then again...an employee. his mind was racing. All the possibilities and yet there were barely any.

Mai looked to Naru and raised her eyebrows; he looked like he was having a hard time on deciding which tactic he was going to choose. walking over to him she smiled and whispered in his ear, "If it's all the same to anyone i think it is the employee wanting to take the house for themselves or wanting to sell it or just wanting to kill..." smiling and patting his shoulder she walked back over to John and helped him pull the wires down and wrap them up.

Naru listened in on what Mai had to say, she lately...had been the one to figure things out. "You're getting smarter..." He whispered behind her back. "Mr. Takagawa, we have reason to believe that one of your own employees is the cause of this. I will have each of them questioned and none are to leave the premises." He said slowly as the owner looked to his feet.

"Am I really that bad?" He asked to himself. Naru suspected now that there might be someone who originally was supposed to own the family business and he didn't wait for Masako to finish.

Mai looked over to the older man, "you are not that bad but we think that they either have a tendency to kill for what they want or that they just don't like having owners they don't choose...do not worry we will take care of it, you will be safe." she said nodding and walking out of the room to put the wires in the van.

as she was walking back to the room that they had set base in she heard a child crying, looking behind her she saw bloody foot prints the size of her palm, worry shot through her and she followed them drooping the mic she had been carrying as she was grabbed and dragged into a room. when she would have called out for help the slapped her and slammed her against a wall before putting an alcohol drenched cloth over her mouth and nose...the world started to go black and she thought about the dream she had and a tear ran down her cheek. John... she thought before she passed out.

John would have followed Mai, but he was told to stay behind and watch out for the owner. Naru sighed. Maybe this wasn't so much a case after all. Each of them waited and chatted as Monk set up a meeting room for the employees, yet Mai hadn't returned yet.

"Naru," John started feeling worried. "Go ahead." Naru replied bluntly. "Go check on her." John gave him a thankful smile before he disappeared into the rooms. "Mai!" He called out walking to the van, he froze suddenly. There were...bloody footprints. "Mai!" He called out again more frantic as his heart sped up. "Naru!" John mustered running back inside. "Naru!"

"What?" Naru asked surprised.

"Mai! She's...gone!" John said and at that moment everyone in the room gasped.

"What happened?" Ayako asked grabbing his shoulders. John shook his head. "There were some footprints out back..."

"Footprints..." Naru mumbled taking some of the equipment himself and walking to the hallways he noticed them as well. His eyes narrowed in frustration. He had no idea that he would have to watch out not only for the owner, but for Mai as well! "Set up the cameras. Now." He commanded.

Mai opened her eyes, but saw nothing but blackness..."wh-what's going on? where am i?" she whispered hearing her voice crack and choking on her spit as she tried to sit up she found that she was bound to a table and that she could not move. In the distance she heard a slight dripping noise, then, ever so slightly she heard a tiny rustle. She almost thought she had imagined it before she heard it again, only this time it was closer. And the dripping go louder the closer the rustling got, fear started to pour through her veins like hot lava. Oh god! What is going on! She thought frantically.

John had made sure that the cameras were set up in minutes in every room. Even the hallways were now being carefully watched. Naru as usual, seemed calm as he planned his next move. While everyone else was in a panic for Mai, No one, had this feeling of dread more than John did. He wanted to go look for her, but he was not permitted to go off alone. "Ayako. Masuko. John. Monk." Naru said splitting them up. John was to go with Ayako while Monk went with Masako.

"Come on."

John said ushering her on as he walked through the hallways. He had to find her. He suddenly heard a creak and turned around. "What is it?" Ayako asked turning around as well.

John looked hard. Nothing could be seen. "It's nothing. Come on. We have to find Mai!"

Mai flinched when the dripping stopped right beside her and the rustling ceased with one last swish. Slowly looking to the side she felt something wet hit her cheek. Opening her eyes widely she screamed at the top of her lungs at the hideous sight before her and was instantly slapped so hard that the world went black.

"Hurry up!" John protested. Ayako growled. "Look! I am just as worried as you are about Mai! We can't rush into things unknowingly." She snapped and John stopped looking to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said before taking a slower pace. The floor creaked below them as they searched the rooms, it was so quiet and dark that they had a hard time finding anything and only returned back to the main base with no answer to her disappearance. Naru seemed most displeased as he gazed over them. "Your rooms will be on the next floor right above your heads on the right. Ayako and Masuko, you two will be sharing a room. As for you two, you'll be with each other on the left."

Monk nodded grimly while John immediately left. He was getting to sleep early tonight...maybe...if it was possible. He could have a dream about her the way she always had dreams about them. He hoped with all his might, but he doubted it. John doubted he could even sleep now.

Mai moaned as her jaw started to hurt the instant she woke up. there was a light on this time and the sight of the room horrified her, there was blood all over the floor and on her clothes, there was a box into the corner that was see through and half of it was filled with water the other half had body parts in it! "oh my god...John, Naru, monk…Someone get me out of here!" she whimpered, tears running down her face cleaning off blood and leaving blank clean tracks through it.

John laid there in bed for what seemed like forever, but in reality it had only been five minutes. Thoughts trailing through his head until Monk flew the door open. "What were you thinking?!" He yelled. "Going off by yourself like that. Never again!" He said walking right up to John.

John lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry." He simply said though he knew that wouldn't cut it. "I'll be more careful. The sun's almost gone. Tell Naru that I'll be going to bed early." Monk stared at him.

"John," He started with a sigh, "If I go, promise me you will be okay here by yourself." Though Monk knew that John had his own powers which he handled quite well.

The blonde gave him a nod and Monk gave in and walked out the door. Shutting it on his way out. Everything was quiet now in the little room as John tried to sleep again. Nothing disturbed anything, nothing. step.

John opened his eyes wide. Did he just hear that? He looked around from his bed couldn't see anything. Feeling safe again and that was only his imagination he laid back down. It was a few more minutes before he heard it again. step. John opened his eyes again before siting up hearing the sound again. step. He narrowed his eyes looking around the room. He couldn't see anything.

The bible! John thought as he began to hear the steps rapidly speed up. He looked to his side from there the sound was and began to see bloody footprints. "..." He tried to keep his cool and jumped from his bed running for his bag as the steps quickly ran in return. Oh my! Oh my! OH MY! John thought frantically as he managed to unzip the bag. Before John could even search for it the steps stopped.

He turned around seeing where the bloody footprints had stopped. Right behind him. Fear filled him again along with dread as turned back trying to ignore it, he rummaged through his things and almost took ahold of the bible before he was flung from his shirt to the ground. "Gah!" He yelled with the sudden force. John's eyes widened again and he trailed the room. "Kai! Zin!" He started to say before he was thrown again. John quickly hurried to finish, but blacked out hearing the footsteps hungrily walking towards him.

"Go see what the noise is..." Naru murmured as the sound was coming above his heads, very distracting to work with.

Monk nodded taking Ayako and together they walked up the stairs and knocked on the door before entering it. "John..." Ayako started to say when she noticed that John wasn't on the bed. What was left was raggedy sheets and bloody footprints. John was...was...on the ground! "John!" Monk yelled rushing to him.

Mai whimpered when she was the bloody foot prints that had been at the tank start to come toward her, the creature looked horrid but it was human, at least it used to be. its body was terribly burnt and misshapen, it had on eye and the other was covered in skin and gooey fat looking stuff. what must have been its mouth crooked to the side and it raised a sledge hammer over its head bringing it down on the edge of the table by her hand.

"P-please...what do you want!?" she cried trying to get out of the binds holding her to the table. "Please...just let me go…please," she whimpered as it started to lean down towards her face, the stench of blood and decaying flesh followed it and she almost gagged when it opened its mouth and silently laughed, or at least that is what it looked like to her. tears streaming down her face she screamed and screamed at the top of her lungs until it finally hit her upside the head with its hammer and the last thing she saw was it getting out a knife and coming back towards her.

John awoke later back in the main room with everyone gathered around him. "What were you thinking?" Ayako started before Naru raised a hand to silence her. "What happened?" He asked with all seriousness in his face and voice. John sat up slowly and looked around. He wasn't in the bedroom like before. "There were..." He started slowly, "footprints. A ghost, whatever you may call it. There it was. I couldn't see is form and when I tried to get rid of it, it just tossed me like a rag."

Naru sighed and looked over at Lin. "lynn, did you set the cameras up?"

Lin took off his headphones and turned away from his work with a slight nod. Naru walked over to the screen along with the others and each of them stared intently at it. John took this time to look around as they re-watched his mistakes.

A high pitched sound knocked him from his half dozed trance. "Mai!" He yelled getting to his feet and grabbing the knob at lightning speed. Monk and Naru quickly on his tail. "John, wait!" He heard Monk call out, but John kept going, following the dying screams of what he thought of as...Mai. He could hear her. He heard it all and soon enough lost the others through all the twists and turns until he reached a dead end. "No! No!" He said banging on the wall. "MAI!" He called out hoping for a response.


End file.
